Missing Scenes
by MorningGlory2
Summary: Missing Scenes from my unfinished story 'To Keep You'. A longer introduction on the first one. SCENE 7 part 2 POSTED! Tattoos are involved...hehehe
1. Daisies and a Deal

A/N: This is my new set of short stories, all missing scenes from my main story, 'To Keep You'. I have many parts rolling around in my head that I didn't think of during a chapter, or chose not to use, or simply wish I had included, and wanted to share them with y'all. This probably won't be updated super regularly, as I'd like to keep my main focus on 'To Keep You', but I wanted to post this one because I alluded to it a few chapters ago and wanted to elaborate. These will all be referred to as 'Missing Scenes'. Let me know if there is something I mentioned in my story you want me to elaborate on or if there is a Jate scene (during their off Island time, which is when 'To Keep You' takes place) that you would like to see written. I'd love to expand on someone else's prompt, so please, feel free to ask for one. :-) I'm also going to try my hand at titles, because **Jimelda** has got me inspired by her outstanding titles and I want to see what I can do. :-)

_**Missing Scene 1: Daisies and a Deal**_

"Mommy! Can I watch Lion King, please?"

"Sure, sweet pea. Just give me one minute..." Kate's voice drifted off as she placed a stack of clean plates in the cabinet, followed by their matching bowls. Removing the navy dish rag from her shoulder, she stirred the pasta boiling in a pot on the stove and then placed the wooden spoon and dish rag on the counter, heading to the living room where the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy she called her son sat, waiting patiently by the television. Kate bent to kiss the top of his head before placing the DVD in the player and pressing 'play' on the machine.

"Thank you," the two year old vocalized in child speak, a grin spreading over Kate's freckled face. Aaron became transfixed by the animals across the television screen and as Kate walked back into the kitchen, she couldn't help but hum to herself, enjoying the quiet Sunday she was sharing with the young child. Placing a pan of vegetables in the oven to roast, she checked the pasta again, and then poured herself a glass of red wine, savoring the first sip of the pinot noir as it flowed over her tongue. It was simple afternoons like this that made her appreciate how much she loved being back on the mainland, in one place, as a mother.

Aaron had quickly become her entire life, as children often do, and she now couldn't fathom not having kept him after they had returned home. He was a bright, sweet, beautiful child, and the sunshine in Kate's life. Ever since her trial, she'd done nothing but spend time with the toddler, teaching him everything he would grasp, his letters, numbers, and colors, and enjoying the fascinating, ever changing life that was that of a child's. He was her number one priority, and though she missed the warmth of a man sometimes, most of the time she relished in the warmth of this wonderful child, which, having the history she carried, had been so much more genuine and rewarding than that of a man's.

Kate was startled by a series of quick knocks on her front door, and, peaking at the clock, wondered to herself who would be coming by her house. Curious, and always a little cautious after the Island, she placed her wine on the counter and walked to the large wood door, swinging it open slowly. Kate felt her heart momentarily stop and then begin beating again, at a much faster pace than before, at the visitor who stood before her, holding a bouquet of bright, white daisies.

"Jack..." she breathed, the name sliding off her tongue, sounding like music to the ears of man before her. He stood in jeans and a button-down white shirt, his face clear of any stubble, a hopeful, yet nervous gleam in his hazel eyes.

"Hey, Kate," Jack greeted her with a wide smile, one hand in his jean pocket, the other holding the flowers. Kate felt a rush of excitement build in her stomach as he smiled at her, and smiled back, a smile that lit her face. His eyes scanned her freckled cheeks, and he knew he had made the right decision by coming by, even though he had sat in his car for over a half an hour in front of her house, trying to decide if this was indeed what he should be doing, and if she would even accept his presence. He was overjoyed to see she hadn't turned him away yet, and by the sparkle in her eyes and the sudden pink hue her cheeks had, he hoped she would invite him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, hoping he said what she wanted to hear.

"I came by to see you and Aaron." If it were at all possible, her smile grew bigger. "I remembered you had said I should come by for a visit. I'm sorry I didn't call, I-"

"Don't be sorry, you're not interupting." She interupted his apology, because it didn't matter to her. He didn't have to be sorry, the surprise was worth it for her. "You can always come by. Please, come in." She opened the door wider and welcomed the tall man into her home. He had seen it before, when she had first moved in, before he had found out about Claire. They had spent some time together, but since both had been trying to get their lives back in order, it hadn't been able to develop into too much before his guilt and her trial had crept in, their time together dwindling. She hadn't seen him or heard from him in the two months it had been since her trial, since he had confessed, in a way, that he still held heavy feelings for her.

"These are for you," he almost shyly handed her the flowers and she took them, elated, caressing the soft white petals.

"They're beautiful, thank you so much. I was just making dinner. Would you like a glass of wine?" Kate offered, leading him into her brightly lit, delicious-smelling kitchen. He took in her faded, ripped jeans that hung loosely at her trim waist and the the pink t-shirt she wore. It that clung to her body in all the right places, he observed, trying to divert his eyes so she didn't notice. Her wavy hair lay gently against her back and shoulders, a stray peice finding its way into her eyes every once in a while as she welcomed him into the warm house.

"Yes, please." As Kate poured the glass of red wine for him, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, a reserved hope bubbling its way to the surface. So many things were crossing her mind (_why was he here, what did he want, how long would he stay_), and she struggled to surpress them, not wanting to get her hopes up before he walked out of her life again, destroying her once more.

He mumbled a word of thanks as he recieved the glass, and took a sip. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stirred the pasta, removing it from the stove and pouring it into a strainer in the sink. He watched her place a handful of spinach into the noodles and then a cheese sauce, creating macaroni and cheese for Aaron, he presumed. A garlic scent filled his nose and he guessed she was cooking something else for herself. When she turned, he caught her eyes, and was warmed by the acceptance she held there for him.

"How've you been?" She spoke softly, breaking the silence. She cast a glance toward the living room, where Aaron was sitting, having yet to notice their new house guest, the movie holding all of his attention.

"Good. Busy. Work has been pretty chaotic lately." Jack leaned his back against the island in her kitchen, watching her seamlessly move around, setting the breakfast bar for Aaron, checking her own dinner in the oven, and sipping on her wine. He had yet to really see her in this new role she played, and was very taken by her. "How about you?"

"Great. Everything is wonderful now that the trial is over, and we've settled into a routine. He's a wonderful child." Her sweet smile toward the living room made his heart swell, knowing she was happy. Seeing her this happy made him wonder slightly what had kept him from coming for so long, he'd never seen her so elated and relaxed. "The settlement money is taking care of us just fine for now, so I'm just spending as much time with him as possible, before he goes to school, then I'll get a job."

"You have a few years before that happens, though." He grinned at her. Setting Aaron's plate down, she walked back around the counter and leaned her hip against the hard surface a foot from where Jack was propped. They both took a moment to turn to the television, peering at the movie playing across the screen. They waited a beat before looking back at each other.

"Hey, I..umm..I didn't make a lot for myself for dinner, but I have some chicken I can grill for you if you'd like to stay...for dinner, I mean." He was taken by how her cheeks turned slightly red and she seemed bashful suddenly, hopeful. He didn't even hesitate.

"Sure, I'd like that." They caught each other's eyes before she set her glass down, moving to the refridgerator. "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"I am. I didn't want to subject Aaron to that, though." She laughed lightly. "Plus, there's lots of good protein in lean meats, and he only gets organic, so I figure it's okay." Her smile never left her face as she opened the chicken package, pulling two breasts out, and placing them on the cutting board to trim the fat. "Goober, come eat your dinner." She momentarily glanced at Jack, afraid of his response, and, as she had expected, his face was a shade paler, and he suddenly looked nervous. Keeping her grin steady, she washed her hands quickly, and moved to help the small child into the booster seat that sat on the chair. Jack's eyes widened a little, and he stood a little straighter. Kate placed the Simba stuffed animal on the counter by the young child, and rolled up his sleeves, handing him his little fork, and moving his juice within reach. The toddler took his first bite before noticing Jack standing across the counter from him. Kate watched the silent exchange, before interjecting. "Aaron, this is Mommy's friend, Jack."

"Hi," came from the full mouth, before he then seemed disinterested, his attention falling back to his food. Kate moved away from Aaron, back around toward Jack and touched his elbow lightly as she moved by him.

"He doesn't bite," she encouraged softly, a laugh in her eyes. For a grown man, Jack seemed a little fear stricken, though Kate hadn't expected much different.

"I know that." Jack suddenly came back to life, color filling his cheeks again. "He's just..gotten so big." He suddenly sounded wistful, and Kate wondered, just for a moment, if he maybe wished he hadn't missed so much of his nephew's growing up. She placed the chicken in her grill pan and let it cook, checking the vegetables.

"He grows so fast. I feel like just yesterday he was screaming madly at night and there was nothing I could do." She said it with a laugh, but through all those nights, after Jack had become distant to her, she would cry with Aaron, wishing she could call Jack, wishing he would come rescue her, using his doctor's knowledge to help soothe the colicky child, and his familiarity to soothe her. He hadn't though, she had done it all by herself, and now, watching the quiet child eating before her, she had never been so proud of anything she had accomplished in her whole life.

"Did he cry a lot?" Jack asked quietly, curious now of what he had missed, how her life had been before the trial.

"Oh my goodness, for the first six months, it was terrible. I'm sure it had a lot to do with the fact that I was figuring it all out as well, and didn't really have any idea what I was doing," she laughed ruefully, "but then he just settled down. Ever since then, he's been wonderful. And even when it was hard, it was worth it." She brushed a hand over his blonde hair affectionately. "How about them Red Sox?" She brought up a safe topic, one she knew Jack enjoyed, and she had watched them the last two seasons, to remember Jack, knowing he would be watching them too. She would never admit that was the reason why though.

* * *

Jack cleared the table for Kate as she took Aaron up stairs to bathe him and get him in bed. It seemed, for his benefit, she had kept his interaction with the child to a minimum, and he, now, after two glasses of wine, mentally slapped himself for not being more outgoing to the child. Aaron, however, didn't seem that interested either, and that made Jack want to try a little harder. At least for Kate.

After placing all the dishes in the sink, he contemplated making his way up the stairs, to catch one last glimpse of her in her mother role, which he suddenly found very attractive in her. Deciding against it, not wanting to disrupt their routine, and maybe secretly not ready, he poured himself another glass of wine and walked into the living room, settling down on the couch to wait for her. Flipping on the television, he found SportCenter, and chose that as his entertainment until she came back.

When she returned, she was surprised to find him relaxing on her couch with his wine, the kitchen cleaned up, but it was a pleasant surprise. Picking up her wine, she made her way up behind him.

"Hey," she greeted softly. He returned her warm smile, and she took a seat beside him, facing him, curling her short legs up underneath her. "Sorry that took so long, it's a process sometimes."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine. I understand." he motioned to the television, "I was just watching SportsCenter while I waited for you." He offered her the remote but she declined.

"Watch whatever you want, I don't mind." She placed her right elbow on the top of the couch, her hand holding her head up, her fingers sliding through her curls, making him ache for the feel of them in his fingers. The sudden desire shocked him a little, as he hadn't been prepared to feel them so soon, and struggled to keep them at bay, their proximity so close he could sense the sweet smell of her perfume, and the smell of mint indicating she had brushed her teeth.

"You're really great with him." Their gazes were locked and she smiled, blushing.

"Thank you. I try really hard."

"It shows. You did a great job on the house too." This broke her gaze, and she looked around.

"Yeah, I guess you haven't seen it since I first bought it. I actually am very happy with my decorating skills. I'm slightly surprised I had any." She laughed despite herself, and he found her modesty cute.

"My apartment isn't nearly this decorated. But it has a great view of L.A." He countered, half jokingly, half wishing for her to see it sometime. So he could cook her dinner, though he knew it probably wouldn't be as good as her's had been; being a doctor didn't give him a lot of time to practice, and when cooking for only one, sometimes takeout seemed like a better idea.

"I'm sure it's nice, you're a doctor afterall." Kate was trying to take this visit slow, trying to feel through all the emotions bubbling within her, trying to determine if he was worth getting attached to again, because she knew that by the time he left tonight, she would be.

Jack watched the low light dance across her eyes, making their color much richer than before, and he felt he could get lost in them almost immediately. Tearing his eyes away, he focused on the sports highlights that were on the television, trying to control his desire to kiss her right then. Kate sipped her wine, eager for the comfortable silence that splayed between them. They were quiet for a while before she spoke again.

"I'm really glad you came by," she said the words, barely above a whisper, and when Jack turned to respond, her face held a serious expression. Her eyes held an unreadable emotion and he furrowed his brow a little, wondering if she was asking him to leave.

"I am too." He didn't move, unsure of what his next move needed to be. As far as he was concerned the ball was in her court, and in her mind, the ball was in his. This game was no different than the one they played thousands of miles away, every day, neither of them saying exactly what they meant, always waiting for the other to go first. But the longer he watched her face, the shorter his resolve stayed with him. "Kate..." he began slowly, setting his wine down on the side table next to the couch. A fleeting moment of panic jumped her stomach, and she prayed he wasn't leaving.

"Yeah?" Came out a nervous response. She dropped her arm down, and watched him turn to face her.

"I'm going to kiss you," he began, his voice very soft, leaning toward her, searching her eyes, brushing her curls behind her ear, "but I won't if you don't want me to." Her heart leapt, her stomach flipped and she couldn't stop the building of excitment bubbles in her abdomen. His face was questioning, as he waited patiently for an answer, knowing he owed her that much.

"I want you to..." before her whisper could die on her lips, his warm lips covered hers, and she could honestly say she was surprised by how soft and inviting they were. It was a slow kiss, nothing too deep, or passionate. It was as if he were getting to know her through her lips, feeling out what she was willing to give, how she felt. All she could feel was her heart beating in her ears because it was racing so much, his lips on hers, breathing life into her soul, and the beginning of a familiar ache she hadn't felt in over two years. Except when she thought of him.

When he pulled back, she waited a beat before she opened her eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of his kiss, in case it never happened again. It was hard to tell with him sometimes, whether it would. When she did open them however, she changed her mind, this time she initiated the kiss. He seemed a little surprised by her sudden action. This kiss was a little deeper than the first and she moved her hands to his thighs, as if bracing her self. Their bodies were still not close, each leaning in, but the feeling of her hands on his jean-clad thighs drove his mind crazy with thoughts of her. The kiss ended slowly as she withdrew and she bit her lip a little in what seemed like embarassment. "I'm sorry..." she began, shaking her head with a smile. He searched her face, his brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"For kissing you like that." She tilted her head to the side, and looked down at her hands, now back in her lap.

"Would you stop apologizing?" he answered playfully, running a hand under her ear, pulling her gaze up to meet his. "I've been dying to kiss you like that." he paused, "Like this..." he again pulled her face to his, and this time it was explosive, as if they had been holding back the last two times. She felt herself moving to her knees, never breaking the kiss, and moving closer to him, knowing he wouldn't make the move himself, as he was waiting for her. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she played with the short hairs on the back of his neck while they kissed. His arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her closer, his need and want for her growing. He slid his leg out against the back of the couch and settled back against the armrest, her small body resting on top of him, in a position he'd only dreamed of feeling. She could feel her chest pressed against his, and felt her passion grow more with the feeling of his heart beating as fast at her's. She finally ended the kiss, again with the biting of her lip, that made him wish she was biting his lip. She giggled, and he rested his arms gently across the small of back, one hand unconsiously sliding over the skin that was exposed between her jeans and baby tee.

"Trust me, I want to do this, I just am not sure we should..."

"Do what?" he asked innocently, sliding his long fingers again across the small indents in her back, causing her to shiver, and for her need to grow stronger. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Exactly." She joked, resting her forehead on his, trying to ignore the things she could feel while lying against his body.

"We don't have to do anything," he assured, though her body against him was driving him mad. Selfishly, he felt they had waited long enough. Searching his eyes, she felt a sudden burst of confidence.

"Can you come over on Friday? I'll make dinner again, maybe we could watch a movie?" Her voice was so hopeful, he couldn't imagine saying 'no'. Just waiting the whole week was going to drive him crazy, as he knew it would drag on.

"Sure. But I want to pick the movie, if you're cooking." They both laughed and he stole another kiss. It lingered. She reluctantly pushed back and stood, and to his dismay, she pulled down her shirt, covering the part of her belly that had become exposed by the friction against his chest.

"Deal." She reached her hand out and shook his hand tightly. He stood as well. They each picked up their glass and carried them to the kitchen, where she placed them in the sink. Walking to the door, she stole a glance at the flowers he had given her, and her heart soared.

Stopping at the door, she brushed her chocolate hair behind her ears, and suddenly wished she could change her mind and ask him to stay. Aaron deserved better than that, though, she knew.

"Thank you for coming by." She placed her hands in her back pockets, unsure of what to do with them. His hand came up to slide his thumb across her lips, and down to touch lightly under her chin.

"You're welcome. Thanks for having me." She bit her bottom lip again and he cursed silently.

"See you Friday? Around 8?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait." She opened the door, and as she leaned against it, she felt his eyes bear into her, as his head dropped and placed a soft, wanting kiss on her lips. She accepted it, feeling his hand rest on her hip for just a moment, then he smiled against her lips, picked up his head, and made his way down her front porch, to his old Ford truck, the same one he'd had all this time. She watched him go and then shut the door, leaning her back against it, cursing herself for not letting him stay, and for suggesting Friday instead of Monday or Tueaday, as it seemed so far away now. At least she had time to plan the best dinner she could make for him. Her heart soared everytime she thought of the kiss, and she knew, admittedly, she couldn't wait to do it again. First and foremost in her mind though, was her excitement to see him again.

* * *

What do you guys think? Satisflying? Let me know. Reviews are love :-)


	2. Friday Night Lights content warning M

Hellllooo everyone! I'm alive and managed to write an update for you.

The songs used to write this chapter are as follows:

"Slow dancing in a Burning Room" John Mayer (so sexy, it was a perfect chapter mate)

"Wanna Make a Memory" Bon Jovi (also very sexy, and really fit the evening)

"When You Know" Shawn Colvin

"Northern Sky" Nick Drake

"Moondance" From the August Rush soundtrack with Jonathan Rhys Meyers on vocals….the song I had in my head for the scene on the porch

ENJOY! I'm very proud of this one…Its fun to write Jack and Kate at the beginning. :) :)

* * *

_**Missing Scenes #2: 'Friday Night Lights'**_

Kate set the curling iron down and assessed her looks in her bathroom mirror. Her hair graced her shoulders softly with the light curl she had just given to the ends, her makeup was a little darker than normal; she didn't usually use eyeliner or mascara, but since the past Sunday she had dabbled in it, wanting to impress Jack. A beige sweater clung to her curves just right, and a pair of khaki corduroys fit her lower comfortably, a little loose, just like she liked them. A pair of diamond stud earrings and bare feet completed her outfit. Her stomach was in so many knots and overcome with so many butterflies, she wasn't sure whether she was going to be sick or scream with excitement.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was just Jack. She had spoken to him only twice over the last five days, the first time he was the caller, calling her to say hello one evening on his way home from work. She had called the second time, also just to chat, but to also verify their plans for Friday. He said he was bringing an old classic movie, so she tried to plan her meal accordingly, deciding there was nothing more classic than spaghetti and meatballs (of course, tofu and non-meat sauce for herself). They had decided on eight o'clock, so that Aaron would be in bed. Kate had spoken with Cassidy over the course of the week, and thanks to Cassidy's single mother insight, she had decided that limiting Aaron's time with Jack would help alleviate some tension, as well as not let Aaron get attached too quickly before Kate knew Jack's full intentions. Cassidy also made it clear to Kate that children-well, any kind of baggage, really- scared single men away, and with Jack's history, he was no exception. "Get him used to the idea of Aaron and then let them spend time together," Cassidy had advised. She was, after all, a single mother herself. Kate didn't tell Jack this, and just planned to take it one day at a time.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," came the voice of the child who had been occupying her current thoughts. She smiled down at the little boy's blonde tousled hair and picked him and his plush whale up. Turning on the faucet, she ran the water until it was cold and then placed a small Dixie cup underneath, filling it halfway with water. She then sat him on the counter, handing him the small cup, and watched him sip the water.

"How's that, baby?" Kate asked, his legs on either side of her hips, her hands holding him secure.

"Thank you," he spoke in his child dialect, and Kate smiled lovingly at the child, forgetting for a moment the upcoming date. She watched the small being before her yawn an exceptionally large yawn and she laughed.

"Sleepy, sweet pea?" He nodded, his little eyelids drooping, and Kate nodded, cuddling him against her chest and carrying him to his room down the hall from hers. Placing him in his bed, she read to him "Goodnight, Moon", and before the story was over he was resting peacefully, his eyes closed in slumber. He always slept nine or ten hours a night, and Kate loved waking him in the mornings. Sometimes, before this past weekend, she had even decided that if Jack never came back into her life, that she'd be content alone, raising Aaron. She had rock solid support from her friends-Hurley, Sun, Cassidy, and Nadia, Sayid's wife-and that could always be enough, she assured herself through the long hard nights.

Shutting the door to Aaron's room after kissing him goodnight, she slowly stepped down the stairs, her nerves flaring up once again. Looking around the house, she was pleased with her work, the table set, and the food ready. She could hardly contain her excitement. Drinking a glass of cool water, she tried to.

When the knock finally sounded from her door, five minutes before eight, she jumped, almost dropping the glass, and the nerves bubbled in her stomach. Walking to the door, she opened it, her face lighting up. Jack stood before her, looking as handsome as ever in a navy tee shirt, relaxed jeans, flip flops on his feet, his face clean-shaven, a movie under his arm, a bottle of wine in one hand, a bouquet of wild flowers in the other. Kate shifted her weight against the open door, taking in the view before her, shock and awe across her features.

"Hey," he greeted with a relaxed, assured grin, as if no nervousness baited him, like it rushed over her. Jack was, however, nervous on the inside, but did well hiding it, being a doctor taught one how to handle that kind of emotion.

"Hi!" Her voice expressed her excitement. His grin grew wider, and he followed her into the large foyer of her house. He handed her the flowers.

"These are for you..."

"They're gorgeous, Jack! Thank you!" She received them and breathed in the sweet scents.

"I brought this too." He showed her the bottle of white wine he was carrying, a pinot grigio, and she noticed it to be a more expensive bottle than she ever bought.

"You didn't have to do that," she began, her surprised again evident.

"I wanted to." He interrupted her before she could she could go further, and then continued, "Plus, its one of my favorites and I wanted to share it with you. I think you'll like it." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I'm excited about to try it then. There's already a chilled bottle in the fridge if you want to open that one first, and we'll let yours get cold." She enticed him further into the warm house, and he took in her straight hair, her bare feet, and everything in between, including the slight cleavage she was teasing him with. She definitely knew, whether it was intentional or not, how to get his mind racing. And his heart. As she placed the short-stemmed flowers into another vase, the daisies he had brought her last week still alive and well on her dining table, he opened and poured the white wine from the refrigerator as she had suggested.

"A girl could get used to this," she laughed playfully, arranging the colorful flowers just right. Jack chose not to say anything and to just let the comment lie, also knowing that he could get used to making her feel that way. He offered her the first glass, and she accepted, waiting on him to pour his glass before suggesting a toast.

"To dinner and a movie," she offered with a grin. He chuckled and nodded as their glasses clinked together and they each took their first sip. Jack surveyed the house silently, taking in the light jazz playing, the candles displayed throughout, and the dining room table that was set awaiting them.

"You definitely know how to entertain." He complimented, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his wine glass. Kate laughed somewhat incredulously while stirring the sauces, her cheeks growing red.

"Thanks but I don't entertain," she paused, trying to decide how honest she wanted to get with this moment, and figured this would be a good moment to speak freely, something they almost never did. "Every once in a while Hurley will stop by, or Nadia and I will have tea, but other than that, I don't have company."

"You mean you haven't..." he drifted off, not even sure what he was implying, or digging for, rather.

"Dated?" she finished for him, a wholehearted laugh following. "Oh, no. The only man I share my life with is about two feet tall, two years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I haven't had time for much else." Tasting the sauce and then adding some salt, she then turned to him. "The last man I spent time with was you." As the honest statement settled between then, a silence also crept in, and he tried to digest it all. It had been more than a year and a half since they had _actually spent time _together, her trial, and small conversations not included. He found it shocking, and yet adorable she had not rushed into a relationship, slept around, or even dated. And yet, it made him sad that he could have had her all this time, and it took him _this_ long to get his act together.

Kate sipped her wine, taking in his expression. "I know, that is pretty lame. But I'm okay with it." She shrugged, turning back to the stove for a moment. When she turned back to face him again, he was much closer than before.

"It's not lame at all. I actually find it to be a really good quality in a person." Kate's cheeks grew warm at his serious statement and under his strong gaze.

"Have you?" The liquid courage had spurred that question and as soon as it left her lips, she bit her tongue, wishing it back. His eyes widened a little at her sudden curiosity and he looked away momentarily.

"I wish I could say the same," he started, his tone honest and a little harsh as he took a step back. "I haven't dated, and I haven't been with anyone I care about, and it's been maybe a handful of times but-"

"I understand. We've all been there." She hushed him because she didn't feel he needed to continue, and honestly, she didn't want him to. Her jealousy spiked the moment of his admission. She knew how he felt, sometimes just needing an hour of feeling wanted or desired, but it had been years for her, before her marriage to Kevin. She had been broken then. She was whole now. But that didn't mean she wanted to hear about his escapades. Jack surveyed her face, and took in her accepting smile and the glow of sincerity in her eyes. He chuckled, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be. I'm not." She grinned again, comforting him, and then began plating their dinner. He refilled their glasses and moved them to the table.

"Can I help with anything?" He offered. She declined it and they were soon sitting across from each other at her table, enjoying the meal she had created. He offered her many a compliment, and each time her cheeks grew redder and redder, and he found it more adorable and rewarding. He was impressed with her ability to cook a meal, not to mention holding a home down as she did, by herself. He did, however, know that Kate was fiercely independent and she could do just about anything herself, or at least figure out how to.

They chatted over dinner about his job, and Aaron. He filled her in with the on-goings of his life, how his mother was, where he was living, why he had yet to get rid of that 'old' truck (that being her reference, it held sentimental value to him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be one of those doctors who flashed their income around by driving a BMW or a Porsche). Kate told him stories about Aaron, how much he sometimes reminded her of Claire, and how he had bloomed into such an adorably sweet little boy. She left out gory details about terrible nights with no sleep taking care of an infant by herself, or the mistakes she had made trying to figure out how being a mom exactly worked. She kept him full of lighthearted stories, and expressed her happiness at her new life. She loved being a mother; it was plain to see.

They laughed and talked quietly while they cleaned up the table after dinner. "We really don't have to do the dishes, Jack. It's fine! I'll do them tomorrow." She pleaded with him to not wash her dishes as he began turning the water on and soaping up the sponge. "Seriously, Jack," he just laughed at her.

"Kate, I don't want to leave your house a mess. If you help me, it'll be done sooner." He winked at her playfully and with a heavy, also playful, sigh, Kate wandered over to the sink and reached for the rag to dry the dishes as Jack washed them. He smiled the entire time and she couldn't help but feel like he knew something she didn't.

"What?" she questioned suspiciously as she dried a plate. He grinned at her and shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying myself." Jack responded, and she rolled her eyes.

"If I had known we just had to do dishes to entertain you, I wouldn't have done dishes all week and saved them all for you," she teased. He laughed as he washed the last plate and handed it to her to dry. As she placed it in the strainer, Jack turned the water off, dried his hands, and then picked up his glass. Kate followed suit and then wandered to the open porch door and settled against the railing. Jack rested his forearms beside her, rolling the wine glass around in his hands for a moment, before taking a sip. Silence settled between them for a few moments before Kate spoke.

"It's kind of funny isn't it?"

"What is?" Jack responded curiously. Kate shrugged a little, a peaceful grin across her features.

"Here we are, having wine on my back porch, not running from some strange noise, or fighting about whether to catch a freighter, or move to the caves or stay on the beach. This is so..normal. So not life or death or wrong or right. Isn't that kind of funny?" Kate let out a small laugh as Jack stared intently at her, trying to figure out her exact thoughts.

"I suppose it is. I never quite thought about it that way. I think I've been in fight or flight mode since we got back. This does seem normal now, suddenly."

"Do you remember the first time you showered? I was convinced I was never getting out, that I would never be clean again." She laughed a little harder at that thought and he nodded, a chuckle escaping.

"I can't explain how nice it was to have a shower, and a toothbrush, and clean clothes again. How much you miss those things." He agreed, watching her laugh in the moonlight.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be home." Kate felt more alive standing there next to Jack, under the lights of the stars and the moon, than she had since being home from her trial. There was something so calming, so freeing, being able to sit on a glass of wine, talk about their lives, laugh about what they had been through. She was blown away by the feelings or normalcy she felt. She noticed him watching her and broke the silence for a moment, glancing up at his dark eyes. "What?"

"Its just so great to see you smile like that." A blush crept up Kate's cheeks and she dropped her eyes shyly, wondering sometimes it felt like this was only their second date, and why other times it felt like they'd known each other their whole lives. The soft grin he was aiming in her direction was making the butterflies in her stomach flutter around wildly.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. She felt him shift away from her and when she looked back up at him, he was strolling down her porch, taking in the beautiful scenery of her back yard. She stayed where she was for a moment, taking in his tall, fit body as it walked away from her.

"You have a beautiful place here." He commented, running his hand along the soft wood of the Adirondack chairs that sat along her porch.

"Thank you. I'm very happy with it. I think it's a great place for Aaron to grow up." She looked around the backyard, surrounded by different breeds of trees, and then at the furnished wooden swing set she had purchased for the little boy only a few weeks before. Jack followed her eyes to the swing set and spoke.

"Did you put that together yourself?" He yearned for her to need a man around the house, though it knew most likely she didn't because she was so capable by herself.

"Yeah," she followed the word with a rueful laugh. "It was terrible though. It took me so long. I'm not in the same kind of shape I used to be, so it was harder holding the large beams together while trying to drill bolts into place. I was determined though."

"Why didn't you get some help? Or have them do it for you?" Jack had made his way back to her now, taking in the way her hair sparkled and danced under the stars as she laughed at herself.

"Who would've helped me?" She laughed again, and he fought to urge to again kiss her. He'd been fighting it since he's walked through the door, truthfully. "Not everyone wants to put a swing set together."

"You could've called me, I would've helped you." He brushed a stray hair from her face that had been tickling her nose, and she watched him with her green eyes.

"Oh right, sure. You didn't want to come over after the trial. I didn't want to push my luck with you." The honest statement wasn't meant as a shot, but by the look on his face, and the way his smile dropped a bit, she could tell she had wounded him.

"Kate, I would've helped you. With anything. You know that. It's never been about that."

"I know, Jack, but I just didn't know if I could call you. You weren't ready to see him before, and I didn't want you to feel pushed, because I know when one pushes Jack Shephard, he pushes back, even harder. And I'm not opposed to doing things my self, you know this," He searched her face, trying to determine if she held some sort of resentment for him.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I wish I had been here." His voice was soft, and regretful. She placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Me too. But you weren't. And it's okay. You had a journey to take, and I had mine. We're here now and we're better for it." Her constant resolve made him want to be a better man. She was so sure of herself.

"Okay." Was all he responded with because he didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to fight with her. It wasn't worth it. Sipping his wine next to her was what he wanted to, among other unmentionable things. "I'm happy I'm here now." The smile that lit her face replaced any uncertainty he had.

"Me too." A silence again settled between them before she drank the last of her wine and chose that moment to step away, ruining his plan to move in for the kill. "Would you like another glass?" She offered, heading for the door as Jack cursed silently behind her.

"Sure," he tried to cover his disappointment. He stayed where he was, taking in the spring air, and enjoying how Los Angeles nights weren't chilly this time of year. When she reappeared a few moments later, she carried her full glass in one hand, and the bottle in the other. Pouring some into his glass, he eyed her. "I didn't know Kate Austen could put back a so many glasses of wine," he quipped. She laughed, putting the bottle down on the table by one of the chairs.

"I'm thirty, Jack. I've had some partying days in my life. And who doesn't like a glass of wine?"

"I just don't see you as a partier." He laughed.

"Well, it's been years," she replied honestly. "And I'm sure I'll feel it after this glass." She could definitely feel the fuzziness in her head of the effects of the alcohol she was drinking, had been able to for a while, but was glad she had held her composure. It was definitely not easy in the presence of the man before her, who could easily make her heart race and her knees weak with just one look.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it," the two laughed, and once again, it crossed Kate's mind at how funny it was that they were sharing their second bottle of wine and how normal it seemed. Jack wandered the porch for another moment as they chatted meaninglessly before he settled back in front of her, her back against the railing of the porch, both hands on her glass, one bare foot propped up on the thigh of her other leg. One hand in his pocket, the other on his glass, he rocked back and forth on his heels, planning his next move. However, before he could make his, she was on her tiptoes in front of him, her eyes closing, a hand reaching up behind his head, and her lips on his. He was shocked by the action, but managed to kiss her back, a slow, teasing kiss. It lasted a long moment before she stepped back, surveying his face, now red with desire and surprise. He refocused on her face, and tried to read her eyes, but his eyes couldn't stay away from her lips, now slightly swollen from the sudden blood that had pumped through them. His head raced, and he wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or her advances. He felt like he was seeing a side of Kate he hadn't seen in a while, the side that he thought she'd left back on the island, now replaced with mother Kate. Apparently, lucky for him, she'd been holding it back from him. He took her glass and placed it with his on the table next to the open, expensive bottle.

"I like that wine," she commented as he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other finding her hand as he physically coursed her into dancing. He smiled sweetly down at her, enjoying how small she was compared to him.

"Mmm, me too. It's a favorite." Their hips were touching on one side, the side where his arm wrapped around her trim waist, and she leaned into his tall, strong frame, relishing in the way she felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. She recognized the tone of the soft jazz playing from the stereo in her living room and she unconsciously found it fitting. They swayed to the music for a few moments, their own eyes searching the other's, and she could feel Jack's want for her, not only through his gaze. She wasn't sure this time if it was the wine or her desire that made her kiss him again, stretching to reach his lips, her hand moving from his to up around his neck. His other arm found its way to join the first on her waist, drawing her small body closer to him. What started out as a soft passionate kiss was growing with pent up desire and need, each trying to somehow crawl into the other. His arms held her tight against him, his hands roaming her sweater-covered back, his insides shuddering every time they came across the soft skin where her shirt and pants were separated. Her heart raced wildly as her lips attacked his, and even though their intentions were heading in the direction of unsure ground, their true feelings were poured into those kisses, both knowing unconsciously how the other felt.

His mouth moved from her lips, down her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access, welcoming his warms kisses along the sensitive skin. It had been so long since she'd done this, and the last time she had, it had been because she had been trying to make Jack jealous, since he had been spending less time with her and more with Juliet. It hadn't been because she loved Sawyer, it had been Jack's doing that had pushed her into Sawyer's arms. Or at least that was what she told herself. The feelings she had with Jack though, as his lips nipped at her collarbone, couldn't compare with anything she'd ever felt before. They were feelings she had only imagine when she imagined them doing this, in all the time she had known him, and wanted him.

Jack couldn't get enough of the way she felt in his arms, how her body fit against his, how much he wanted her. He had her back against the railing now, propping her up, as it seemed she was melting into him. Her hands were roaming under his shirt, and with each touch he felt a tension in his stomach, and lower, that he hadn't felt since he was a young teen, getting his first experiences with girls, that burning desire. He shuddered against her touch, and craved more of it. He finally gave in over his gentleman's raising, and ran his hands up the back of her shirt, against her smooth skin, and was rewarded with a strong moan against his lips. He smiled against hers and continued the soft caress. He was sure now she was melting into him.

"Jack," she breathed as he attacked the shoulder he had just exposed by sliding the neck of her v-neck sweater down. "Jack, wait…" He reluctantly, very reluctantly, lifted his head, his eyes dark with want, his face displaying question. She smiled up at him, reassuring him. "I need to go check Aaron…" She spoke softly, with purpose, and tried to get him to follow her drift. He searched her face, trying to understand, before understanding dawned on him. He stepped back. "I'll be right back down." Jack watched her leave, slowing his breathing, and ran a hand over his short hair. He picked up with glasses and the bottle, carrying them to the kitchen.

Kate took the moments to take her time walking up the stairs, partly because she needed a moment to herself, and partly due to the intoxication she felt taking over. She wasn't drunk, she knew that, but she was sure the wine was intensifying the way Jack was making her feel. Reaching the top of the stairs, she walked slowly, tiptoeing to Aaron's door, opening it quietly, and determining if the child was sound asleep. To her relief, he was breathing deeply, his eyes closed peacefully, and he appeared to be deep asleep. Shutting the door, and crept away from the room, making sure not to disturb him now, and walked calmly, slowly back down the stairs. She noticed Jack had dimmed the lights as she approached the kitchen, and saw him with his back to her, sitting on the couch. He stood when he heard her steps, his brain not as fuzzy before, having thought about their possible actions, and knowing that she may not be ready. He greeted her with a sweet smile as she stopped in front of him, and he rubbed her upper arms.

"Listen, Kate, we really don't have to do—"

"Shhhh," was her interrupted response and before he could process her interruption, her lips were upon his once again. This time, their passion was unbridled, not nearly as tender as before, their want for the other taking over, mixed with their needs.

Their make out session moved from their standing position to the couch, as she pushed him gently into a sitting position, straddling his legs. He slid her closer until their bodies were meshed together, and he could breathe in the scent of her perfume, his mind wandering to all the places she may have sprayed it. He ran his fingers through her soft hair over and over, taking in the texture and feeling of it between his fingers. Her hands were rested behind his next, her fingers playing with the soft hairs where his hairline ended, driving his mind mad. He didn't want to rush this but at the same time, he needed her, needed to feel her. He lifted her light form with his own body, their lips never parting, and gently, somewhat gracefully, kneeled to the ground, placing her back on the carpeted floor. She released the grip her legs held on his back when she was settled and he rose to a kneeling position, pulling the navy tee shirt off, revealing his smooth, muscular chest. Her legs pulled him back down and her hands found themselves touching, kneading, and rubbing every part of the exposed skin he had displayed for her.

"Kate," he breathed, making her shiver against him.

"Yeah," she responded breathlessly.

"I only want to do this if you're sure…." He pulled his head up to search her eyes one last time, wanting to hear her say the words. She grinned back at him, finding his sweetness adorable, and a great turn on.

"Oh, I'm sure," when her lips returned to his, he wasted no time is removing her clothes, along with the rest of his, taking in her body, gorgeous and naked before him. It almost seemed to good to be true. Almost, but not quite, because he knew it was true.

"I've wanted you for so long," he spoke against her neck, and she moaned in return. He pulled a fleece blanket off the ottoman next to them and threw it over his backside, as if out of respect for her being naked on the floor, and it made it seem a little more romantic to him. She smiled at the gesture.

"Please just be easy, "she began, as he looked back up to her face, a hand caressing the top of her soft hair, "It's been a while," the smile she gave him melted him, so innocent and sincere, and he knew he could do nothing but oblige. And it made him want her even more, knowing it had been over two years since her last encounter, and he wanted to wash her forever of those thoughts and replace them with thoughts of only him.

"I will, I promise," he breathed as he joined them together, gently and softly, waiting for any signs of unease. When she finally opened her eyes to meet his, there was no trace of her being uncomfortable. "You okay?" he whispered, holding still to make sure she was okay. When she breathed a sweet response of 'yes', he didn't waste any time showing her everything she made him feel. The feelings she was overcome with shocked her to her core, and she wasn't sure how they hadn't done this before. He was sweet to her the whole time, attentive, and her emotions were bubbling to the surface faster than she would have liked. With every move he made, her heart raced faster. He tried to control his pace, to make her feel everything, to feel everything she had to give, but this wasn't going to last as long as he wanted it to. When she bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out, he knew she had reached her climax, and allowed his, collapsing on top of her. They lay there a moment, before he slid off of her, pulling them gently together, wrapping the blanket tightly around her naked form, preserving her innocence. She grinned at him, their faces at eye level, his hand sliding over he cheek.

"Wow, " she whispered, a contagious grin spreading over her face.

"Mmm," he agreed, kissing her again, cementing in her mind what had just happened. Though she knew it shouldn't be as big a deal as it felt inside her, for whatever reason, she felt like they had finally consummated whatever they had been dancing around for so long. She knew the man who lay before her, in more ways than most people know a person, because of all they'd been through, all the things they knew about one another, having seen each other at their worst, along with their best. Though their was a subconscious fear that this was all he might want, and that he might not come back, she knew she wouldn't regret what they had just experience, and if he had felt even an ounce of what she had, she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" He asked quietly, mindlessly rubbing a finger up and down her back. She enjoyed the motion, her eyes closed.

"We always get up and have breakfast together, and on Saturdays we usually go to the farmers market and the park. Maybe the zoo or the aquarium. I don't have any concrete plans though. What about you?" She feared the worst at the mention of Aaron, knowing this would all be different if she didn't have a little being upstairs. He was, though, Jack's nephew, so that did change things a little in her mind.

"I don't have any. I was just thinking that it would be nice to spend the day with you." Kate kept her eyes closed, not wanting to expose her sadness at having to say no because she wasn't going to have Veronica watch Aaron while she and Jack enjoyed a day out.

"Jack, I can't get a sitter for Aaron. And I don't—" her voice was less than elated and he hurried to fix his mistake.

"No, no, I meant I wanted to spend the day with YOU, meaning Aaron too, since he spends everyday with you." He watched her eyes open, and a reserved happiness sat within them.

"You want to spend the day with me and Aaron?" she asked, unsure. He smiled at her, taking in her beautiful features.

"Yeah, I do. We can go to the market, the playground, whatever you two do together. Maybe we can take him for ice cream, or to the zoo or aquarium. Whatever you two normally do together. I just want to be there." After what they had just experienced, he wasn't letting her go now. He was confident he was ready to spend some time with the young child. He wanted to. And he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Are you sure?" she didn't seem sold, and he didn't blame her.

"Yeah, I am sure. I really want to." He kissed her nose, and then her lips, trying to reassure her with something besides words. When he leaned back she was smiling, and he propped his head up with his arm, leaning over her a little.

"Okay. We'd be very happy to have you with us." She replied, watching his handsome features break into a grin.

"I can't wait." He leaned down and kissed her again, and then shifted to a sitting position. "I should probably go, right?" Kate moved to sit beside him, covering herself with the blanket, which he found very cute. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just that we have a routine in the morning right now and if you're here, he won't understand, and I won't know what to say because I haven't navigated that yet…"she raced her words and stopped talking when he began chuckling. "Sorry," her cheeks grew a deep red and he grinned at her, taking in her red cheeks, and naked, yet blanket covered body.

"It's totally fine, really. I understand. It's also the responsible thing to do." He stood to dress, and while pulling his shirt over his head, she stood too, wrapping the soft blanket around herself. He took in her adorable appearance, the blanket around her, her soft hair resting on her bare shoulders, her eyes a little bleary, her face flushed. He brought her to him, holding her tightly against him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He was having a hard time grasping that he had just made love to the one person he'd been dreaming about for two years.

They walked to the door together, their arms around each other, and he stopped in front of the front door.

"So much for the movie," he laughed, and she seemed to have forgotten judging by her response.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" She clasped a hand over her mouth and felt sheepish. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry? About forgetting to watch a movie? Were you there for what just happened?" he asked jokingly, laughing. She blushed again, nodding.

"True. Okay, I'm not sorry." She giggled and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Maybe we'll just have to watch it tomorrow." She taunted, her eyes glowing. He had to admit, she gleamed after their recent escapade.

"I'm not sorry either," he spoke softly, caressing her cheek. They shared one last kiss, the kind that made them not want to separate, but they both knew it was for the best. He opened the door, leaned in one last time to kiss her forehead and wished her goodnight. She said her goodbye and watched him walk to his truck, wishing he didn't have to leave. Shutting and locking the door, she blew out all the candles and stopped for moment to look over the place on the floor they had just been. A permanent smile graced her face and she thought back, moment for moment, of the whole experience. Her reverie was broken as her cell rang and she ran to get it, hoping not to wake the child sleeping upstairs.

"Hello?" Her voice came out rushed and quiet, and he laughed on the other end.

"Running to get the phone were you?"

"Yes," _and thinking about what we just did_, she finished to herself, her mind wondering why he had called.

"I just wanted to call to say goodnight again, and to thank you for having me over. I had an amazing time," the huskiness to his voice made her feel a familiar tingle and she leaned against the wall where she stood.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming. I also had an amazing time." He grinned at her words, fighting the urge to turn around and drive back to her house for one last kiss.

"Sleep well. Call me in the morning."

"I will. Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

What did you all think? Remember reviews are love. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this. A chapter for "To Keep You" is coming soon, I promise. I really wanted to get this out and I think I love it. 3 it's by far the longest chapter I've eve written. Ten pages on Microsoft Word! Wahoo! Maybe I've tapped into a secret talent to write longer chapters. I hope so! Anyway, I hope everyone who is celebrating Thanksgiving this week has a great, safe one. Talk to you all soon, I hope!


	3. Last Christmas

Missing Scenes Part III—"Last Christmas"

_Glee inspired me for this installment. The song is 'Last Christmas', the Glee version. Please listen to it if you have not. It's super good, and it totally fits this Christmas chapter. _

_We're going WAY back for this one, first Christmas off the Island, hence why I chose this song. Hope you all enjoy. _

_This is dedicated to Jimelda, who requested a Christmas piece. And according to your profile, you also like Glee. Double bonus for you _

_Enjoy!_

_Last Christmas, _

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Kate smoothed the fabric of her red dress, and breathed another shuddering sigh. "_You don't even know if he's coming, calm down," _she begged herself. The baby in the backseat made a gurgle sound, and when she turned, he was smiling directly at her. Lately, Aaron was the only thing that brought a smile to her face. Slightly calmed by her responsibility, she climbed out of the Volvo, and removed the sweater-clad baby from his car seat. He smiled happily at her, carrying his stuffed Rudolph along, and Kate couldn't help but feel as though everyone would be impressed by how big the child had gotten. They'd all seen him in the last few months, once or twice, but he had grown and his hair was finally sprouting blonde. Everyone but one person in particular, that was.

Jack.

She hadn't seen him since July, at his father's funeral. That was the day they had found out about Jack and Claire, and their relation to one another. And Jack had suddenly stopped seeing her and Aaron. Before that he would come by the house, bring her baby supplies, watch Aaron if she had to go to the store, they'd watch movies and eat dinner—he was a fixture. Not a romantic one, but it had had potential to become something else. However, it had never gotten that far. He had started coming up with excuses, having to work late, having to help his mother with things, and before she knew it, he didn't exist to her anymore. No closure, no conversation, he had simply vacated her life. And that made her terribly sad inside. She tried to hide it, but everyone knew. Except Aaron, that was, and she thanked his age for that. He would never have to know what it was like to lose Jack.

Carrying the diaper bag, the baby, and her purse, she made her way, hands full, to the steps of Sayid and Nadia's house. '_A Holiday Gathering'_ the invite had said, since not everyone attending celebrated Christmas as Christians did. They wanted to make everyone feel welcome, and to simply enjoying seeing the people they had so closely spent four months with. And what was Christmas without friends? Kate was beginning to wish she hadn't RSVP'd a 'yes'. Maybe this was a bad idea.

She pressed the doorbell and rocked Aaron on her shoulder, humming a Christmas song to him as she waited for someone to answer. When the door finally swung open, she was overcome with joy to see Nadia standing on the other side.

"Kate! I'm so glad you could come! Please come in! Let me help you with that!" Grabbing the diaper bag, and her purse, she welcomed the brunette into her house, embracing her and Aaron together.

"Thank you for inviting us. I'm glad I could bring him along. I have a new nanny starting next month, but I still don't have a regular sitter," _I used to but I don't know what happened,_ she finished silently, sadly, in her head. "Inside the diaper bag is the present for the swap. This was such a great idea. I'm so excited to see everyone."

"Oh, me too! Hurley is already here, Sun and her baby just got here, Desmond and Penny are going to stop by, I think. She had a baby, you know?" Nadia filled Kate in, her eyes lighting up. Kate knew starting a family with Sayid was one of Nadia's priorities, but Sayid was still trying to enjoy the first year of their marriage. Kate knew Nadia would make a great mother, and after enjoying Aaron so much, she didn't know how any woman could miss out on the experience. Kate's eyes widened at the news.

"Penny and Desmond had a baby?" She exclaimed in excitement for her friends. Nadia nodded emphatically.

"Yes! They named him Charlie. He was born in September. I didn't think they were going to be able to make it, they're only in town for the night, but Des said they would make a point to stop by." The fact that they had named the baby Charlie touched Kate so deeply her eyes watered. She hoped they told him of his namesake someday. Instantly she wondered if Jack knew about the baby, and then shunned herself, wishing that wasn't her first thought for everything.

"Kate! So great to see you!" Sayid entered from the foyer, reaching out to hug her tightly. "Look at this little guy! He's gotten so big!" Sayid played with one of the baby's hands, as Aaron's grin grew. Just then, another knock sounded at the door. Kate stepped out of the way, moving into the foyer as Nadia opened the door, revealing the tall man, in a dark suit, who tormented Kate's heart.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

"Jack! How are you? We're so glad you could make it." Sayid greeted the doctor, who Kate was embarrassed to admit looked more handsome than the last time she had seen him, if that was possible. His hair was slightly longer, his face clean of any stubble, and the dark suit looked great against his skin tone. She observed him from farther in the foyer, where he didn't notice, watching him greet Sayid and Nadia. Nadia caught Kate's eye while Jack and Sayid had a brief catch up conversation, and Kate knew she had been staring a little too long at his face. Blushing, and embarrassed, she swung to walk away from the group before the very voice that melted her, called out.

"Hey, Kate."

She froze, her heart in her throat, unable to respond. She turned slowly, a small smile on her pretty face, praying the blush in her cheeks didn't grow any pinker. She couldn't look him in the eye, simply acknowledging she had heard him.

"Hi, Jack."

As if by some amazing miracle, Hurley rounded the corner at the moment, entering the foyer and made a loud production of an excited "Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" and Kate, with a smile to Hurley, took that as her escape, moving past the larger man and into the kitchen to escape any more attention from Jack. She knew it would be a long night, having to avoid him, but she had no other choice. She knew if she spoke to him, the ground she had covered, no matter how small, would be retraced and she would be right back where she was 5 months ago when he stopped talking to her. She couldn't do that again.

_Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

Kate found Sun in the living room and joined her and Ji Yeon on the couch. Aaron clutched at his Rudolph, while Ji Yeon, at only 6 months, sucked from her bottle. Sun gave Kate a smile in greeting and the two chatted quietly. Unfortunately for Kate, her mind was elsewhere. They talked briefly of Ji Yeon, as this was the first time Kate had met her, and congratulated Sun on her beautiful baby girl. Sun smiled brightly, but in her eyes was that sadness, that loneliness that nothing, not even a baby, could shield one from. She'd lost her husband in such a terrible way, Kate sympathized. At least she always knew Jack was just across town, alive. As far as they knew, Jin was dead. And that was a hard blow when trying to raise an infant alone.

It wasn't long before they were joined by the rest of the crowd, to Kate's pleasure and yet, dismay. Desmond and Penny arrived, introducing everyone to Charlie, their 4-month-old baby, and the name touched everyone's heart. Hurley took a special interest in the baby, cradling him against his large chest, and telling him stories of his namesake. The other's listened quietly for a moment, knowing it was more for Hurley than the infant, since he couldn't understand Hurley yet. Kate felt blessed that all the children were months apart. Aaron was the oldest, and just over 13 months, but Ji Yeon was close behind, and then Charlie. She had a fleeting thought that in someway, they would all grow up together, maybe not close in distance, but each adult would remain close with the others and that would allow the children to know each other their whole lives. After what they went through, Kate knew they were all bonded for life. And it touched her, and made her heart warm. Not that she needed that with Jack standing across the room from her, watching her intently as she pretended not to notice.

"Hey, everyone! I have some appetizers in the kitchen. Would anyone like a glass of wine or another drink?" Nadia offered when Hurley's stories subsided. It seemed like a good moment to raise the mood, and everyone probably needed a drink, Kate sighed to herself. She knew a glass of wine would calm at least her nerves, if no one else's.

People responded, standing and nodding, as most made their way to the kitchen. Kate observed the way that Desmond and Penny, and Sayid and Nadia acted with each other. Desmond was so aware of Penny's every want and need, always asking if she was all right, if she needed anything, getting her a small glass of wine and a plate of the delicious food. Sayid was the same, except helping Nadia around the kitchen, making sure she didn't need anything, and offering to get drinks. Each couple had their own dynamic. It made Kate happy for her friends, and yet lonely at the same time. She was always thankful for Aaron, she was never really alone, but there was something about a man's touch and the loving way of a man that she missed. Even when she and Jack hadn't been dating, it had still been there, just more subtle. It had always been there, they had always had this understood need for and protection over the other.

_Oh, Jack_, she sighed as she looked across the room fleetingly, and caught his eye. He continued watching her through the small crowd, as if spying through patches of leaves, and it made her self-conscious. Shifting Aaron to her hip, she accepted the glass of red wine Sayid offered her with a smile, bouncing the happy child. She eyed the food, but knew it would be a little while before she could set the child down to make herself a plate. Trying to engage in conversation with Hurley, she was trying to avoid Jack, dodging him as he walked by her to get to the cookie platter lying directly beside her. Hurley watched her move sharply, as if stung by a bee, and his eyes moved between the two people before him. Jack took a bite of the soft sugar cookie, and Aaron's eyes immediately lit up, watching the frosted delight in the man's hand, as he stood only inches away. Hurley laughed at the child as he reached for the cookie, unnoticed by Jack, who was chatting with Sayid across the table.

"Aaron!" Kate gently scolded the baby, putting her wine down to grasp his hand, pulling it away from the cookie he had almost secured his hand on, embarrassed by his actions. Jack turned at the child's name, looking down at the baby, and then at Kate. Hurley's smile was contagious, as Jack peered at the three of them. "He wanted your cookie," she offered up, trying to move further away from the handsome man before her. His genuine smile gave her shivers, and she prayed he didn't notice the goose bumps appearing on her bare arms.

"Mmm, they are good cookies. Sorry, kiddo, not yet." The fact that he spoke directly to the child surprised her. And she also found it slightly angering.

"Yeah, little dude, soon enough." Hurley held the baby's fist, touching his hand. "He's pretty cute." Kate smiled sincerely, ignoring Jack's gaze.

"Yeah, he is. He's a sweet boy." Aaron laid his head on her shoulder as if in emphasis and she suddenly felt better, as if he was comforting her. She knew if was just coincidence, but it made her happy nonetheless. "I'm gonna take him into the living room. He didn't nap today, so he might be tired." She knew she didn't have to explain herself, but did, and then excused herself, making her way back down into the living room. As much as she wanted to socialize, she also just wanted to be in their company. She wasn't much of a talker, and she didn't really have anything going on in her life, besides her pending trial, that began after the first of the year, and the little boy standing in front of her as she set him on the floor and sat on the couch. She took a long sip of her wine to hopefully calm her anxiety, set it aside, and then held both hands of the child in front of her who so desperately wanted to walk but just hadn't found his steady legs yet.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

Jack continued watching Kate across the room. He couldn't help it. She was so stunning. It had been months since he'd seen her in person, but he thought about her everyday. He watched her smile at Aaron, and felt a slam of guilt in his chest. Her hair fell gently to her shoulders, straight and, from what he could see, very soft. The red dress she wore was slightly low cut, and ended just below her knees, but it graced every curve of her body, and he found it impossible to remove his eyes from her. And he loved that even in heels, she was still a good 6 inches shorter than him. Seeing her was raising his blood pressure, and making his heart race. That hadn't happened since the last time, at his father's funeral.

Aaron, though. He struggled. He wanted to hold the baby, to overcome his guilt over Claire, and not being able to bring her back. He had let his own half sister stay stranded on an Island somewhere in the South Pacific. He knew she had disappeared, leaving Aaron alone in the jungle, but he hadn't been able to look for her adequately. What if she was still looking for them, wishing they would find her, not realizing they were gone? His heart wrenched at the thought, not to mention his mother didn't know his father had had an affair in Australia, and that truth would devastate her, he believed.

Turning his attention back to Kate, he wondered if he hurt her. He must have, he decided. She was a strong girl, he knew that, but she wasn't steel. She had feelings, and they had been close. It had been the highlight of every day, going to her house for dinner after work, taking an evening walk with her and Aaron, watching a movie with her after Aaron went to sleep. Nothing had ever happened though, not a kiss, not sex, nothing. Maybe they had snuggled once or twice, inadvertently, but he had never made his move. He had selfishly thought he had all this time, that they had all the time in the world to get to know one another, and to then date. He had been wrong though, and unfortunately for his conscience, that was his fault. He was secretly glad she had come to the party alone, he didn't know if he could have handled it if she were dating someone.

"Dude, stop staring." Hurley remarked, an eyebrow raised. Jack came back to reality, looking away from the brunette on the couch, and back to the man before him. "You were totally not listening to me, w15709

which is fine, but don't stare." Jack's face flushed and Hurley smirked. "Why don't you just go talk to her or something?"

"It's not that easy, Hugo."

"Oh, what? Because you made a mistake or something? Just go talk to her. She doesn't bite and it's not like you two are strangers. And it's Christmas. She has to forgive you even if she doesn't want to. It's, like, required, or something." Jack chuckled a little at Hurley's resolve, but what did he really have to lose? Maybe Hurley was right. Desmond approached the two men at that moment, raising his glass in greeting.

"Hey, guys. How are ya?" He asked, his Scottish accent as strong as ever. Hurley grinned, and gestured to Jack.

"We're good. Just trying to get Jack to talk to Kate." Desmond looked between smirking Hurley, and flushed, stubborn Jack and laughed.

"Why? I thought you two were close?"

"They were. Jack sort of disappeared for a while after he found out Claire was his half-sister." Jack looked up at Hurley, surprised, and Hurley shrugged. "I look out for Aaron, dude. I talk to her a lot. I probably know more than you think."

"Claire's your half-sister? I'm sorry for your loss, man." Desmond sympathized, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder in understanding.

"Thanks Desmond." He ignored Hurley's remark because he was right. He was however, shocked Kate had brought it up to someone else. Maybe he had hurt her, maybe more than he had thought. He did suppose raising an infant alone could be hard work.

"Why don't you go talk to her then? Patch things up."

"Guys, it's fine. Just leave it be, okay?" Jack's patience was wearing, hating to talk about his own life. He hated to be judged and given advice. His father had done that his entire life, and now that he was alone, he didn't need it from his friends. "Congratulations on the baby, man." He changed the subject, shaking Desmond's hand, who grinned like the proud father he was.

"Thanks. It's remarkable. Everything changes, but it's all good. And Penny is a great mother." Hurley and Jack nodded in agreement as Charlie let out a cry. Penny called from the other side of the kitchen and Desmond grinned, shrugging. "Speaking of, I'm being beckoned. Catch up with you guys in a bit." He excused himself and Jack looked back at Hurley.

"I..um..have to go get a drink." As he made his way by Jack he gave him a nudge. "Go." Jack rolled his eyes, but now alone, felt maybe he should. She was now on her knees on the carpet, holding the baby's hands and encouraging him to take a step while Sayid, Nadia, and Sun looked on. Aaron seemed to have hang of it while holding on to Kate, but whenever she would let him go, he would balance for a moment or two before falling. Jack slowly walked toward them, sipping his vodka and soda water beverage, feeling an unusual sense of pride as the little boy kept trying to walk.

"Come, baby, you can do it, just one step!" Kate encouraged, lovingly wishing the boy would take his first steps. The slight group behind her, despite their own trials of the past year, looked on with joy, as if Aaron belonged to them all. In essence he sort of did, as they had all come home with him. They all wanted him to flourish, especially now that Kate was his 'mother'. They knew it was good for her too, and they knew she cared about the child more than anything.

Kate knew he was approaching, drink in one hand, the other in his suit pant pocket, watching her with her son. He took a seat in the chair a foot or so away from Aaron and Kate, so he could watch. Leaning forward in his seat, he rotated the glass in his hands, the ice clinking slightly, and observed Kate in her motherly role with a smile. This was why he had stayed away from her so long, he knew as soon as he saw her again, he would be pulled right back into that same feeling for her, the joy she gave him, and the way she made his heart beat a little faster.

Kate kept trying, now flustered by Jack's presence and attention, to get her son to take one step. The child heard the sound of the ice and turned, his attention brought to the glass. Still holding Kate's hands, he faced Jack, now interested in him. The little boy stared at Jack, who stared back, slightly unsettled by the attention thrust upon him by what he knew now was his nephew.

Still holding Kate's hands, he took one step, and then another, and then stopped. Surprised by his sudden desire to move, Kate allowed him to steady himself and then removed one hand, and he took another, somewhat wobbly step. And then another. Kate's hand was suddenly out of reach of the child, and he took another step toward Jack, this time by himself with no help. Kate watched, in amazement and surprise as her son took five more steps, all by himself, to almost reach Jack, who was a shocked and amazed as Kate was. Her heart stopped when he spoke.

"Come here, little guy. You can do it." The soft, encouraging words were directed right at Aaron, and as Jack reached a hand forward, Aaron walked right to it, grabbing it for support, and then grabbing at the glass, causing a laugh from everyone who had stopped to watch. Kate sat on her knees, hand covering her mouth, surprise still displayed on her face, as Jack praised the toddler for his feat. Aaron stood, nestled between Jack's thighs, continuously grabbing for the rocks glass with a smile that said he knew he had done something good. Jack looked up from the baby and caught Kate's eyes, surprised by the tears he saw inside them. The smile under her hand said they weren't sad tears, but he was still unsure of what they were telling him as they bore into his hazel ones. She stood, making her way closer to the two of them, sitting in the chair next to Jack's. Aaron made no move to her, which made her slightly jealous, and yet extremely happy at the same time. She wanted him to bond to Jack, and she felt like it meant something, for he had just taken his first steps in his life to the man she wished every night would come back to her.

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

As she stared at him, with her son between his legs, she was torn between being angry with him and falling for him. He seemed comfortable suddenly and that tore at her. He wasn't allowed be suddenly comfortable, she thought angrily. He had walked away. And yet, here he was, said that little voice of hope in her head, playing with her son with a smile on his face. What did it mean, she begged a higher power somewhere, wishing for an answer of absolution.

Jack surprised himself by reaching out to the little boy, and now that he was leaning against his legs, smelling of baby lotion and Kate's perfume, he was suddenly torn. How hard would it just be to apologize and go back? Did she still want him? And did he want to go back? Was he sure? The questions rushed to him, and he felt an intense tightening in his chest, wishing he just knew the answer.

"He's really grown," Jack commented, trying to slow his breathing, from his anxiety and her proximity. Kate, hands in her lap twisting nervously, nodded.

"He has. He turned one the 1st of November." Part of her felt like she was talking to a stranger, like he should know these things, and should have been there. She also knew though, that was the day of Boone's death, and she was sure he still felt guilt over that.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," he spoke quietly, running his large hand over the boy's soft head. Aaron bounced up and down on his little legs, hands gripped on Jack's thigh, and Jack couldn't help but feel a little adoration for the small being. After all, none of the way Jack felt was his fault.

"I know. It's hard to fathom sometimes." The conversation was small, but just the sound of his voice soothed her. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked curiously, softly, hoping the hope she felt didn't come across in her tone as she referenced Christmas, as it was Christmas Eve. He looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"My mom and I are going to spend some time together, and then a little bit of family is coming over. Nothing too exciting. What are you two doing?" Kate looked down at her hands, as he gazed at her, embarrassed slightly by her answer.

"Oh, just spending the say together as usual. It's just me and him. I got him some nice presents though, nothing too exciting since he's a baby, but I'm sure he'll enjoy the unwrapping process." A small smile played along her lips as she looked at the baby.

"I'm sure he will." Jack grinned down at Aaron as well, and contemplated inviting her over for dinner, knowing his mother wouldn't mind, and would probably enjoy it. She had asked him about Kate over the past few months, as she had been around him a lot, and then suddenly wasn't. He had explained some of the situation, just not telling her exactly what it was about the baby that made him uncomfortable. She hadn't exactly agreed with his reasoning but she understood. They sat in silence for a moment before Aaron yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kate looked down sympathetically and awkwardly tried to pick him up from between Jack's legs, which resulted in them being face to face for a moment, so close he could feel her breathe on his face. Once the baby was in her possession, he began to whine, fussing against her.

"I'm sorry. He didn't nap today, I could not for the life of me get him to lay down." That was the first time he heard exhaustion in her voice, and his heart went out to her. He watched the little boy push against her, and watched her calmly try to handle his actions.

"Do you want me to take him?" He offered, surprising himself, as the words left his mouth before he had really thought them through. The look must have shown on his face because she shook her head sadly.

"No, it's fine. I've got him. Thank you though." She had seen the immediate regret of his offer on his face, and that was all she needed. "I actually think we're about to get going. He could use a good night's sleep, as could I." She finished the last part with a edge of bitterness, and he knew it was directed at him. Standing, she wrestled the toddler to her chest, who continued, she realized, to reach for Jack. He stood behind her, moving toward the rest of the group as she began her apologies and goodbyes. Aaron proved relentless in his fussing, reaching with one hand over he shoulder for Jack, who stood close behind him. Kate finally gave up, turning somewhat angrily, handing Aaron to Jack against her will, and probably his as well, she suspected. Jack accepted the child with wide eyes, and sure enough, the toddler put his thumb in his mouth and settled against Jack's chest. Holding him against his chest, the rest of the group snickering to themselves at the scene before them. Kate said her goodbyes, hugged everyone, apologizing for only being able to stay a little over an hour. They all understood, as most had a child, and said their goodbyes. As they made their way to the door, Nadia following them, Kate bent to gather her things, Jack still holding her child, when Hurley cleared his voice behind Nadia.

"Dudes," he started, pointing up above Jack's head where they were standing, "mistletoe. You know what that means." He wiggled his eyebrows at Jack, who looked up in anxiety. Kate stopped her gathering to look above them, and cursed silently. Her face turned beat red and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, I don't think that's-"

"I'm not sure that's the best-"

"It's tradition. It doesn't matter what you think." Desmond spoke loudly over their squandering, appearing toward the front of the crowd. "I've never known a man to turn down kissing a beautiful woman." He winked quickly at Jack, who looked down at Kate. It was hard to argue with Desmond's statement. Kate looked up at him, again looking at her son contently snuggled in the arms she wished she was snuggled in, and prayed for a diversion. After a few seconds, when none came, she sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you say?" Jack whispered, "I think they're waiting."

"Fine. Just do it." Inside, she was freaking out, her heart racing, her mind racing, and she knew her breathing had quickened. It had been over a year since she had kissed anything, and longer since she had kissed him the first time. Not that she didn't want to, she always wanted to. He closed the small distance between them and she reluctantly tilted her head up. She didn't know exactly what she was in for, but she remembered what it felt like the first time. With Aaron still in his arms, he leaned over slightly, and touched his lips to hers, shocking her to life. He sent a chill down her spine, and the nerves in her body ran wild. She found her hand touching his waist slightly, and the kiss deepened an ounce. When he finally pulled back, it was a beat before she opened her eyes, gazing up at him. Aaron didn't seem to have noticed anything different happening between them and stayed contently with Jack. He gazed down at her, looking from her eyes to her lips and back before she suddenly came to life, reaching for her son

"Can I have him please? I need to get him home."

"Kate, wait.." Jack let her take the child, and upon their last goodbye, followed her out the door. "Kate, stop. Please." Kate swung around quickly to face him, jostling the things in her arms and the child she held.

"Jack, please. I need to go." Her eyes held sadness and she looked defeated. Kissing him was not something she had wanted to do. It had opened too many wounds.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he offered quietly, wanting to apologize and hold her until her pain went away. It seemed though that that wasn't what she wanted.

"Goodbye, Jack." He watched her walk away, and kicked himself. Kissing her was like kissing a firecracker—it ignited everything within him, and yet weakened him at the same time. He wanted so badly to know what holding her felt like. And yet here he stood, watching her angrily pull out of the drive. He rubbed an exasperated hand over his head and sighed. He may have just messed up his only chance.


	4. The Magic of Grand Marnier

Missing Scenes #4

"_The Magic of Grand Marnier"_

This one if for lostindallas who gave me this prompt. Thanks girl! Hope I did it justice! ;-)

I hope it also allows you all to forgive me for the angsty Christmas one :-P haha.

* * *

"Thank you again, Veronica, for watching Aaron tonight. I really appreciate it." Kate spoke gratefully, as she slipped on her raincoat. Aaron was already tucked in bed, and Kate knew it would be an easy night for his nanny. She grinned at Kate.

"Anytime, Kate."

"Please make yourself at home and help yourself to anything." Kate picked her purse up off the counter and gave the nanny one last grin. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Enjoy your time. Don't worry about Aaron, he'll be fine. Have fun." The other woman practically pushed Kate out her own front door with a knowing smile.

"I will, thanks again!" She responded with a laugh, making her way to the Volvo on the rainy evening. Turning the sedan on, she glanced at the clock and hoped traffic wouldn't be bad, since she was borderline running late. Jack's place wasn't too far from hers, but it was closer to the hospital and the center of the city.

Kate hummed along to the radio, trying to ignore the butterflies swarming in her stomach. She didn't know why she still got excited and nervous at the thought of seeing Jack, and laughed to herself. It wasn't as though they hadn't been spending time together.

After their first date, the next day, Jack had take Kate and Aaron to the farmer's market and the park as she had requested, and then to the aquarium and out for dinner. She had watched as Jack bonded with Aaron over a love for sharks and Aaron had even at one point grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him toward the alligator tank, making Kate's heart melt a little. If jack had been nervous, or even the least bit unsure, he hadn't shown it, even carrying the blonde boy at one point. Kate was still taken aback by the way Jack had acted, treating them to dinner, buying their way into the aquarium, even buying them little things at the gift shop. Aaron chose a plastic toy shark, while Jack picked out a stuffed baby sea lion for Kate, as she had enjoyed that show the most. It lay on her bed amongst the white comforter and pillows, always there for her to hug as she fell asleep every night, just like a little girl. She had insisted he didn't have to pay, but with his charming smile and his sweet "But, I want to," her resolve was quickly broken. Aaron had been so worn out from his exciting day, he'd fallen asleep in the back of her car, and as Jack drove them home, she had dozed too. She had woken to him slowly caressing her cheek. He carried Aaron, who never woke, to bed, and then left her snuggled on the couch with her new stuffed animal under a plush blanket, knowing she wasn't ready for him to stay, nor was it yet appropriate. Always the gentleman, he understood, kissed her goodnight with a heavenly kiss that made her want to ask him to stay, and was gone, locking her door behind him. She had been, what some would call, 'giddy' ever since, even Cassidy noticed over the phone.

That was two weeks ago though, and to her dismay, she hadn't seen him since. As a well-renowned surgeon, Jack had been increasingly busy the last couple of weeks, working constantly, with little to no time off, and, though he called often (so often Kate was often surprised), he hadn't been able to commit any time to her. She understood, as life does happen, and things don't always work out as planned (especially with them for some reason), and had gone about her days with Aaron. A week ago, she had been shocked to find the arrival of a dozen roses upon answering her door, with a note from Jack that made her heart soar (_I'm sorry I've been so busy, I promise to make it up to you_), and now here she was, a week later, driving to his apartment, where he'd invited her over for dinner on his first whole night off. She was nervous to see him, still not able to get used to him back in the 'real world'. But, as she pulled up to his apartment building, she knew it was a good nervous as a bright smile slid across her face. Stepping from the car, her black heels clicked against the asphalt as she walked up to the main door, and inside. Taking the elevator up, her heart danced in her chest as it neared his floor. Walking out of the elevator, she stopped by a mirror in the hallway, checking her appearance quickly. Her hair was already curling against the wet humidity in the air, as often happens with naturally curly hair when straightened, and she made sure her makeup looked okay. She straightened the hem of her navy blue sweater, and fixed her knee-length denim skirt. Adding a touch of chap stick, she then quickly walked to his door. With a deep breath, she knocked softly. She heard movement inside, and music, and then the door swung open, a grinning Jack standing inside.

"Hey," he breathed, his grin warming her. She grinned back, breathing a silent sigh of relaxed relief.

"Hi."

"Come in, come in. Here, let me take your coat." Jack set her purse on the side table by the door, and slid her rain jacket from her shoulders. "Still raining out there?"

"Oh, yeah. It's okay, though. My yard could definitely use it." Kate chuckled a little as he hung up her wet coat. She fluffed her hair, trying to find some relief from the curly strands that were now covering the top of her head. Jack took her in for a moment, and she was suddenly self-conscious.

"You look wonderful, Kate." His smile was warm and sincere, and as he stood before her, hands on his hips, in a relaxed stance, she wanted nothing more than to climb into his arms and stay there, especially now that she knew how it felt. His dark jeans fit his trim waist, and the light blue button-down shirt tucked into them seemed tailored to him, all the way down to the cuffs rolled up, exposing his bare forearms.

"Thank you," her cheeks grew a deep red, she knew, and she looked away momentarily. "Would you like me to take my shoes off?" He waved a hand at her question.

"Oh, no, whatever your comfortable with." His apartment smelled delicious, and she was secretly surprised he could cook. Following him into the kitchen, she took in the neatness of his place. Everything was clean, and where it belonged, and it was cozy. High-backed, brown leather chairs surrounded his dining room table, and new, seemingly barely used appliances lay on the kitchen counter. A plush, suede couch lay in his living room, facing a flat screen television. Marble counter tops were a nice touch, and she could tell he had spared little expense on his living quarters. She had never come to see his place before they had lost touch the first time, he had stayed with his mother briefly before buying a new place, and then after that they had stopped speaking. Now, standing in his kitchen as he handed her a glass of red wine, she wished she had seen it sooner.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. He poured himself a glass and ushered her into the dining room. Along the table sat an array of cheeses, fruits, breads, and crackers. She blinked at the display. "Wow," she stated. Jack grinned, slightly self-conscious.

"I figured we could start casual, and enjoy our wine with a cheese platter, and then I have a few things I did cook for us." Jack motioned for her to take a seat across from him and she did so, curling one leg underneath her, leaving her shoe on the ground.

"A few things?" She laughed lightly at his overzealousness, impressed he felt the need to impress her. His cheeks turned a pinkish hue and he grinned at her, crossing his left foot onto his right knee comfortably.

"Sometimes, I don't really know how to do things half way," he confessed and she raised her eyebrows at him in a teasing fashion.

"You don't say," she kidded, sipping the delicious Pinot Noir he had poured for her. She indulged in the cheeses he had provided, pairing each one with a piece of fruit or a piece of bread. He watched her briefly amidst enjoying his own bites. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "This is so good, Jack. How do you pick the cheeses?" He chuckled a little at her question before answering.

"I just see what's available and pick interesting ones. And then depending on what I get, I pick the fruits and crackers or breads to go with them." He made it sound so easy and she was taken aback by his knowledge of such things, as she had none. And she clearly wasn't making fancy appetizers for her two year old.

"Well you did a great job picking all these things. How do you know so much about it?" Jack searched her face as she took in the array and decided what cheese to try next and he shrugged, not sure how to answer her question.

"My parents used to have elaborate dinner parties when I was a child, since he was the chief of surgery at St. Sebastian. And then, when I became a teenager, my mother would make me do her shopping for her and I just sort of learned what to pick. When I started drinking, I experimented with wine and pairing everything together." He shrugged again. "I guess I just grew up around it." Kate took in his explanation and was quiet for a moment.

"I can officially say this is my first cheese plate ever." Her comment was quiet, almost innocent, and before he could stop them, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You never went anywhere you could get one?" She gave him a dubious look.

"I didn't exactly live in a place like LA where five star restaurants were so common. I didn't really date in high school, either."

"Really?" Jack was shocked by some of the things he was learning about Kate in this conversation. His surprise was evident on her face and she giggled, attempting to stay light.

"I'm from Iowa, Jack. I don't know if you've ever been, but there's not too much going on over there." She laughed it off. "Plus, I was a tomboy growing up, so I was never really interested and then after what happened..." she drifted off. They both knew the rest was history. He left the moment past before raising his glass a little.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first man you share a cheese plate with." She giggled at his chivalry and toasted him, watching him take a sip of his wine and wishing she was his glass. She was surprised by her thought and hoped he didn't notice her flush of secret embarrassment.

"I'm glad you are the first." She stammered. As their conversation drifted to safer topics, they each drew back within themselves, afraid of where their feelings would go if they allowed them to. Kate told him of Aaron's recent escapades, and how he hadn't put his new toy shark down. She hesitated in telling him how Aaron had asked twice when Jack was coming back around, but Jack seemed pleased with the acknowledgment and Kate felt a little flutter in her stomach. Jack told her about his crazy weeks at work, and she could tell by the darker rims under his eyes that he hadn't gotten much sleep recently. She still found him incredibly handsome, though. And the fact that the reason he was tired was because he was a doctor...she didn't let that saintly tidbit slide out of her thoughts.

He had done more surgeries than consultations lately, which drained him, he told her. He said he loved his job, and she knew he did, because he liked helping people, and knew he was really good at what he did, but he struggled with the overwhelming, often exhausting, hours that came with his job. And it came in waves, he explained, since one week he might do only one or two surgeries and a few consultations, and be on call one week a month, and other weeks, he'd be slammed with patients and emergencies, and since he was constantly on call recently, he was constantly called in to assist, or assess a patient, or for surgery. And though it wasn't about the money, he insisted, he did make adequate compensation for his time, and couldn't complain. Especially as a single male with only a small mortgage and utilities, he dropped in there somewhere amongst his explanation, causing Kate to bristle a little. She didn't want him to be single, or with anyone else.

"You must be tired of all my work talk. Sorry about that," He stood, grabbing the bottle of wine off the table and refilling her second glass, and then pouring the rest in his empty glass. Kate shook her head adamantly, honestly very interested in what he had to say.

"No, no. I enjoy hearing about your job. Remember, the most excitement I get is taking Aaron out for errands. It's nice to hear about someone else's day and job." _Not to mention I just like hearing your voice, no matter what you're saying_, she thought to her self with a self-satisfied grin. Jack saw her secretive smile, and raised an eyebrow but didn't push her thoughts. Not yet, anyway, he needed another glass to get up the courage. He didn't know when he had become such a tentative gentleman, but he suspected, with how long it had been, and how fast they moved last time, he was giving her space. He guessed at least, or maybe she just made him a nervous wreck somehow.

"I suppose. Well, thanks for listening, anyway." When they both seemed to lose interest in the cheeses, Jack picked up the serving platter, moving it into the kitchen. Kate followed, now comfortable and barefoot, leaning against the door frame, holding her glass, as she watched the tall, dark haired man move around his kitchen. He pulled out some phyllo triangles from the oven where they were staying warm, and added the balsamic-glazed onion and tomato medley to some warm toast points, creating a delicious looking bruschetta. Topping off the meal was an arugula salad with a warm shallot vinaigrette. Impressed didn't even cover her surprise, as she watched him set the table with two plates, their salads, and the appetizers. They didn't speak too much as he prepared the rest of their meal; she was too caught up in observing him, and he seemed busy, concentrating. When they were both seated, she spied the meal and let out a pleasant sigh.

"Wow, Jack. This looks incredible." She stated, her cheeks flushing. He had chosen all vegetarian items, though she knew him to be very much a carnivore, and she appreciated that gesture. She noticed everything was just the right portion side, and not too unhealthy. Not to mention, she had no idea he could cook this well. He blushed under her gaze.

"Ehh..it wasn't too hard. I wanted a menu I knew you'd enjoy, and I was craving some healthy choices. And like I said, I learned a few things from those dinner parties that came in handy," he responded with a smile and a wink. She had never really been wined and dined before, and she felt like she was experiencing just the tip of the iceberg when it came to Jack. They ate in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by Kate's moans and words of enjoyment, each time causing a flush from Jack. He would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate her innocence in the spoiling department, and felt an excitement of being the first to introduce her to things, already planning their next adventure in his head.

"Do you eat fish?" He asked tentatively. She shrugged, finishing her bite.

"Occasionally, depending on where it came from and how it's cooked. I don't usually buy it, but I'll eat it out. Why?"

"I know a place that serves amazing trout. It's not farm-raised, and I know they're very particular about their fish. We'll have to go there." Kate felt her heart leap at the possibility of a nice dinner out with Jack. It was easy to get lost in the excitement in his eyes. She felt a shiver down her spine with anticipation.

"Okay." She agreed quietly, a smile spreading over her face as she enjoyed her food. When their plates were cleared, and their glasses empty, Jack stood up and carried their plates into the kitchen, then grabbed a bottle of Grand Marnier and poured them each a glass in a snifter to enjoy as dessert. He found Kate standing in front of his bookcase, observing his book collection and the pictures that lie beside them. He approached her with the glasses, and stood so close behind her, he could almost feel her soft curls on his chin, and could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. A lot.

"You look a lot like your father." She commented trying to keep her breathing even as she felt his presense behind her. She felt him shift and slide the snifter in front of her. She grasped the glass and smelled the liquid inside, surprised it was Grand Marnier. She gestured to a picture of Jack and a grey-haired man.

"Wow, thanks," Jack scoffed. He slid a hand into his pocket while standing next to her now, taking in the picture before him, taken a few years back.

"He's handsome." She said simply, then turning to face him, surprising him. She lifted her glass in a silent toast and then tasted the spicy liqueur. It has an orange-flavored bite and Kate felt it sear through her chest. Jack watched her sip the amber liquid and felt his beat a little faster. "How about a grand tour?" She instigated, one room of interest to her in particular. Jack nodded, a smile covering his handsome face.

"Right this way." He led her through the apartment, pointing out the guest bedroom that he was currently using as an office, the living room (which she'd already seen, with the television and the soft couch), the bathroom, which was white with neutral-colored details, also very clean, and then on to the last door, his bedroom. The bed was lower to the ground than hers, almost resembling a platform bed. Black curtains covered the screen door, and the bed was a mixture of white and black. It was a large room for an apartment, with an adjoining closet and bathroom. She found it warm and serene, a very comfortable feeling covering her while she stood in the doorway. She nodded her approval, moving around the room, taking in the framed artwork on the walls. He leaned against his doorframe, watching her walk around the room, feeling slightly in awe of the beautiful woman he was spending the evening with.

"Very nice. Very calming." She commented. He shrugged with a grin.

"I told you my apartment wasn't decorated as well as your house." He reminded her as she made her way back to him, sauntering almost, her bare feet seeming to glide over his soft carpet. She grinned playfully. She sipped on her drink.

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. It's decorated differently. Very masculine." She rested against the opposite wall, the frame of the door aligning with her spine as she leaned into it. She raised one leg, placing her bare foot also on the frame, and leaned her head back so she was eye to eye with the man before her, who shifted his weight so he was no longer leaning but simply standing in front of her. One hand was still in his pocket, the other still on his glass, but he towered over her anyway, taking in her long dark hair resting on her shoulders, her green eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara, and her lips, no longer the shade of pink they had been from her chapstick, now neutral and inviting.

"Masculine, huh?" He repeated in a husky tone.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded, her hair sliding against the frame, "but I wouldn't expect anything less from Jack Shephard," Kate flirted. She thought she saw his eyes grow a shade darker.

"Is that so?" He moved a step closer to her and took in her scent again, searching her eyes. He sipped his Grand Marnier and she followed suit, taking a long, slow, tantalizing drink. She followed it with a lick of her lips and he felt a familiar feeling in the lower half of his body.

"Of course." She shrugged like it was the most natural, obvious thing, and then slinked by him, heading back into the living room. Confused, and slightly disappointed, he followed her saunter into the living as she sat down on the couch. Unsure, he sat down in the chair diagonally in front of her, leaning comfortably back, taking in her relaxed, almost enchanting demeanor. She clearly wanted the control in the situation, and with no where to be, and the whole night ahead of them, he let her have it. He could wait. There was no pressing need to push.

"Can you turn some other music on?" She prompted. He nodded, standing.

"What would you like?" He moved to his Ipod, stooping to pick it up from the speaker dock. Kate tilted her head, thinking.

"Surprise me," she decided. He grinned, nodding his acceptance of her answer, and after a moment, replaced the Ipod to its dock and pressed play. The apartment filled with familiar music and Kate grinned happily. "Springsteen, huh?" Jack grinned, finishing his glass and setting aside, not sure if the drink or the woman before him was causing the burning ache in his chest.

_I'm driving in my car,_

_I turn on the radio _

_I'm pulling you close, you just say no _

_You say you don't like it, but girl I know you're a liar _

_`Cause when we kiss, mmm_

_Fire_

"I sometimes think of you when I hear him." He responded, taking in her amused expression.

"Really? What do Springsteen and I have in common?" She giggled, finishing her Grand Marnier. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, before responding.

"You're both a little rough around the edges, a little dangerous, a little dirty, a little sweet…" he sat next to her on the couch, just close enough, as she sat with her legs in front of her, her knees up, watching him.

"You think he's sweet?" She teased, just a little above a whisper. He nodded, his eyes searching hers.

"Well, he sings sweet songs. And sexy songs…" his voice drifted off and he put her glass behind her, moving closer inch by inch. She could feel the heat radiating from his eyes, almost piercing her.

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked, no teasing this time. He nodded, and she could now read the emotion and desire he held in his dark hazel eyes; he was inches from her face.

"Incredibly." He was leaning in and her heart raced. She knew where this was leading. And somehow, that was okay.

When his lips reached hers it was an explosion. She stretched her legs out, not even waiting for him to move above her, simply allowing him. He didn't though, instead, standing her, and sweeping her into his arms. She threw her head back with a laugh, out of pleasure, and amusement, as he carried her to his bedroom, tossing her lightly on his bed. She beckoned him with her eyes, begging him, and he complied, climbing above her this time, covering her with sweet, soft kisses, each one electrically charging her. After a few long, sweet moments of kissing, his body beside her on the bed, his hand lying on her flat, now shirtless stomach, he looked down at her, searching her eyes.

"What?" She whispered, momentarily concerned. He took in her splayed hair, and flushed cheeks. Her green eyes pierced him through the darkness, and he could feel nothing but her caresses on the back of his head.

"I'm really glad you're here." His whisper was husky in return and she smiled sweetly up at him, knowing there was no place on the Earth she'd rather be at that moment. She loved her son very much, but lying beneath the man beside her was a hard thing to compete with. Especially since she still wasn't used to it.

"Kiss me." Was her response, and he didn't need encouragement, attacking her with the ferocity of an animal attacking its prey. She was his. He knew it.

* * *

How was that for fluffy loveliness? I know it was kinda plotless but it goes along with the whole 'Missing Scenes' thing, and I enjoyed writing it very much. I _could_ have made it M-rated, but I didn't want to offend anyone, since it seems I've been writing that a lot lately (lol…it's what adults do sometimes, right? Especially these two..hehehe)

LostinDallas..Your thoughts? Did I do your prompt justice?

I have a few other ones in mind and on request, however, I have a challenge for you all. I want you to either PM me or include in your reviews a song that reminds you of Jate that you think I could expand about in a fic. Lets see if we can get some ideas going.. Thanks y'all! Hope you enjoyed :-D

Reviews are loooove!


	5. In Her Wedding Dress

Missing Scene #5 "In Her Wedding Dress"

_Hello all! Here is a piece I'm very excited about. It's a song related fic...I heard this song and thought to myself...this has Jate written ALL over it. Can't you just see Jack thinking to himself about marrying Kate? So I had to make a one-shot about it. This takes place after my most recent missing scene, but before SNBH. Please listen to the song to get the feel for how the story plays along. Hope you like it :-) Reviews are love. _

_I feel like Jack might be one of those people who has vivid dreams because he's constantly haunted by things, and has immense anxiety, so I cover that a little in this one-shot. I also think men really think hard about asking someone to marry them. (I know I do a lot from Jack's POV, I think he's easier to get inside the head of, but I do have a Kate POV one coming soon.)_

_Shout out to LostBeth for an idea coming in my next missing scene. :-) She was the 500th review for 'To Keep You' :-D Wahooo! :-D_

_Thank you to all who review, and even those who don't and just simply read. I write this for you. Thank you. You all are a amazing._

_All right, enough chatter, on to the story :-)_

_Song: "Wedding Dress" Matt Nathanson_

_

* * *

_

_So we lie here in the dark  
All the wrong things on fire  
In sickness and in health  
To be with you, just to be with you_

Jack watched as Kate slept beside him. Her hair was piled on top of her head, secured by a black hair-tie, and her face was clean of any makeup or worry, peaceful with slumber. He watched her breathing in and out, and was overcome with a sense of love and anxiety. She was so beautiful, so...good to him. He wasn't sure he deserved her.

_In your wedding dress  
To have and to hold  
'Cause even at my best  
I wanna let go_

He'd been staying with her over a week now. He had gone home, to shower and change for work usually, and then he would pack a few things, some boxers, sweatpants, and a tee shirt, in a small bag, and after work he would arrive at her house for dinner. They would eat with Aaron, tuck him in, and Kate would read to him. Until last night, when the little boy had requested Jack read to him. Nervous, he had picked up the book and read a chapter from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Aaron was alseep by the end of the chapter and Kate made it clear with far more than words how happy she was Aaron was finally accepting him into his life.

He'd been having a recurring dream lately. One that always woke him much before her. He would then lay, one hand propping up his head, the other sometimes caressing her soft skin, or settled beside her on the mattress, watching her sleep, wondering what dreams she had.

In his recurring dream, Kate was walking toward him. In a long, flowing wedding dress. A veil was over her chocolate curls, which lay gently along her shoulders, red roses in her hands. The smile across her face was one of pure joy and adoration, and he stood waiting for her, feeling elated. But then suddenly, right before she would reach him, he would jolt awake, the dream never coming to a sweet finish. And then, unsettled, and unsure, he would watch her, sometimes for hours. 

And you hold me in your arms  
And all that I can see  
Is my future in your hands  
And all that I can feel  
Is how long ever after is  
It's all that I can do  
To be with you, just to be with you

When he was with her, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. She was adorable to him, the way she'd smile just for him, when he'd arrive home from work, using the key she had recently provided him with. He would make his way into the kitchen, carrying the small leather bag half full of clothing, setting it on the floor in the foyer, as she would saunter to him, usually in her pajamas by then, enticing him into a softly passionate kiss, before showing him to dinner and Aaron, who had, over the past week or so, becoming strangely comfortable with Jack's constant presence in their house, every evening accepting him more and more. Sometimes after dinner, they would all sit on the couch together, Kate on his one side, Aaron on his other, and they would watch a cartoon before Aaron had to go to bed. And then they would tuck him in, and Jack would brush his teeth next to Kate, with the toothbrush she had bought especially for him ("_I bought this for you, for the nights you, you know, stay with us," _she had said almost sheepishly) and then he would crawl in to her comfortable king size bed, and pull her close to him. Somehow, it all felt right, and yet un-nerving, at the same time. 

In your wedding dress  
To have and to hold  
'Cause even at my best  
I wanna let go

There had been the night, a few past, when she had put Aaron to bed early and caught him as soon as he had walked in the door, clad only in the black tee shirt he had worn the night before to bed, the taste of red wine on her lips. She whispered of her desires for him, and they had skipped dinner that night, having a dessert of fantasy under a large tree in her fenced-in backyard on a fleece blanket, under the stars.

Somehow, it seemed right, the dreams. How could he not marry her? He had already told her he loved her, more than once (twice really: once in the jungle, once, in a un-wordly way, in the parking garage of the court house) and he knew it would happen again, because he did love her. And he knew she loved him; she had welcomed him into her life unabashedly, sucking him, allowing him in whole-heartedly. He couldn't leave even in he wanted to, his heart had been planted there. The toothbrush, the drawer of clothing she was slowly accumulating, the flip flops and sneakers that were by the door, the half-read medical documentary by the arm chair he had claimed, all examples of his well-being in her home. Not to mention his name across her heart, and the heart of the small blonde child dreamfully sleeping down the hallway.

_Thought I'd lost you  
Thought I'd lost you  
I gave you away  
Thought I'd lost you  
I'm jealous of the moon  
For how it moves the waves_

He'd almost lost her more than once. To Saywer, and to death. He had rescued her numerous times, each time feeling more and more heavily the emotional baggage he carried for her. There, then, he hadn't been able to let his guard down, to let her see his true feelings, because he hadn't known them, and when he did, he couldn't afford for her to not feel the same. And then when he told her, the look of almost _apology_ on her face had alone broken his heart. But then, on Penny's boat, she so fiercly dedicated herself to him ("_I have always been with you.")_ and he knew she really cared for him, much deeper than she let on originally. He knew she was guarded, even knew why, but that didn't change until they were off the Island, until she was raising Aaron. Then he saw a whole new side of her, the side that made him aware of how much she really cared for him; how much _he_ really cared for her. 

In your wedding dress  
To have and to hold  
'Cause even at my best  
I wanna let go

He could see it. The way the color of her eyes shines through the veil, the way the shines off her silky dress, the rich deepness of the roses' color. Everything in these dreams is so vivid, Jack felt like he could reach out and touch them. She was so amazingly stunning in her dress, and he knew the smile across her face and the tear down her cheek were all for him, all out of her love for him. And when he wakes, he can't get over the unsettling feeling that if he doesn't tell her, he'll lose her again. He knows losing her again would shatter him.

And I wanna be somebody else now  
And I wanna thicken my skin  
And I wanna wish it all  
Just wish it all away again

Jack focuses on the sun shining across her small frame, snuggled under the white comforter in her newest sleep attire, his gray tee shirt, and feels an overwhelming sense to protect the strong woman before him. He slides a hand over her cheek, pushing a lost hair from her eyes, and she stays still, her breathing still deep and slow. His hand slides down her cheek, to the arm resting above the comforter and then back up, caressing her soft ivory skin. He wills himself courage, from somewhere he doesn't even know he has, and tries to be a better, stronger version of himself, wishing he didn't have the vices he had, the anxiety he carried. Closing his eyes tightly, he breathes deeply.

"I love you," he breathes, almost out of fear, though they come out soft and gentle.

"I love you too," he hears, her sweet voice opening his eyes, her green ones staring intently at him. He is surprised; surprised he said it out loud, surprised she replied. A smile is on her lips, and he is suddenly warmed, knowing it was the right thing to say. She reaches up, sliding her fingers into the short hairs at the base of his neck and caressing them, pulling him down to capture his lips with hers. He knows he does love her. How could he not?

* * *

_Hope it does the song, and the characters, justice. Expect another update tomorrow, hopefully 'To Keep You', but maybe another missing piece, Im full of ideas and time today and tomorrow :-D Have a super day, everyone. _

_You know what to do _;-)


	6. The Red Strokes

Missing Scene #6 "The Red Strokes"

_Gosh-darned flu! I apologize this being late and for the 'To Keep You' chapter being late. I'm working on chapter 44, and it is coming, it's just not ready yet! I was in immense pain last week and then I got busy with projects for work and just haven't been able to write. But here is a sweet little update courtesy of a prompt by LostBeth, in thanks for her being my 500__th__ review on To Keep You. Thank you all SOOOO much for reading and reviewing. 500 reviews….I'm shocked and don't even have words to express thank you. But what I can do is write something that would express thank you, so leave me a PM or a review saying what you've been DYING to read or see happen between our lovely characters. Another baby, a love triangle, drama…I'm dying to know what you guys want so tell me __ Thanks all! Enjoy this little diddy. :-P_

_

* * *

_

The sun was warm on Kate's back as she sat on her picnic table on her back porch, facing away from the sun. It was late spring, mid June, and Kate enjoyed sitting outside during Aaron's naps, taking in the sun while she could. Peace and quiet was not something she found often, but when she could, she would hide away, enjoying the outside, as she had not so long ago.

Beside her on the table were a glass of homemade lemonade and a few bottles of nail polish and a nail file. One thing she openly enjoyed now was small feminine tasks; doing her make up and hair, painting her nails. The only time she had this opportunity with a two-year-old running around was when he was asleep or being entertained by Jack. Today being a Tuesday meant Jack was at work, so she laid Aaron down for his nap and settled on to the table for some much needed 'Kate time', as Jack would affectionately call it.

Soft music flowed onto the porch from the open sliding glass door, and Kate hummed along with the tune as she filed her nails, her legs stretched out in front of her, soaking up the sun in her shorts and tank top. With her hair piled up on her head in a messy bun and her face free of makeup, she felt as though she were somewhere else.

Singing softly along, she was unaware of the front door being opened and of the tall man who made his way into the sunny house. Jack wandered into the foyer, taking extra care to stay quiet, as he knew it was Aaron's naptime. As he made his way into the kitchen, he caught site of her through the sheer curtains as they blew in the light breeze. The house smelled fresh, and he noticed a bouquet of flowers she must have cut from her garden in a vase on the table. Quietly he watched her, moving slightly closer to the door. He took in her beauty; the way the sun lay across her skin and the way she seemed to be so relaxed. He loved watching her paint her nails, it was such a feminine act and he found that extremely attractive about a woman.

He put his briefcase up on the counter and made his way toward the open door slowly, not wanting to startle her but also enjoying the view. It reminded him of another time, when he watched her through leaves.

Stepping out into the sun, he slid his sunglasses back on his face and slid his hands into his suit-pant pockets, strolling toward her. Kate never heard him, still singing along quietly to the music as he leaned to be closer to her, his breath grazing her ear.

"Enjoying some time alone, are you?" Jack teased in a deep whisper. Kate jumped and gasped, bringing a laugh from Jack, who stood up straighter once placing a kiss on Kate's now pink cheek.

"Jack! Oh my God, you scared me! What are you doing home?" Kate's surprise was evident in her voice, as well as in her flushed cheeks. He shrugged and wandered the porch a little, taking in the freshly mowed lawn and well-groomed shrubbery.

"I didn't have any more appointments so I thought I would sneak out and come over for a little while." He stopped walking, turned, and faced her, his hands in his pockets, his lips in a boyish grin, and she took in his handsome features, her eyes falling on the sunglasses that covered his eyes, making his thoughts mysterious to her. She shifted her knees up and wrapped her arms loosely around them, taking him in.

"I just put Aaron down for his nap. He should be asleep for a few hours," she taunted, and he grinned back at her, his grin growing, if that was possible.

"You look like you're in the middle of something, though." Jack remarked, moving closer to examine the colors she had set out on the table to choose from. Impulsively, Jack stripped his suit Jacket and tossed it over the railing of the deck and made his way to her, sitting on the bench of the table. Kate watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna watch you finish your nails." His smile made her self-conscious and she shyly smiled back.

"You're gonna watch?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I might as well." Kate giggled a little before scooting closer to him, sliding her toes toward him.

"I think _you_ should do them." At that his grin dropped a little and he looked from her face to her toes and back.

"You mean, I should paint them?" He asked incredulously and she nodded emphatically. He shook his head. "I think I'd rather watch you do it, and besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have much experience in that department." He settled one arm on the table and put his head in his hand, cocking his head to look at her. He saw her mischievous grin.

"But you have those surgeon's hands, and you're very precise. I'm sure you'd do a better job than I would." She smiled at him sweetly, seducing him with her eyes. She watched him chew his lip for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed and unsure.

"Kate…"he spoke, his voice masculine, and she could tell he was unsure. She handed him the base coat and he looked at it skeptically. "What's this?"

"The first coat, it's a sticky base coat so the polish doesn't chip." He looked at it, inspecting it, and she knew she had won. He unscrewed the cap and she squealed in delight, clapping her hands. He raised an eyebrow over his designer sunglasses and she giggled, covering her lips with her fingers.

"I warn you, I'm not going to be good at this," he spoke with concern, picking up the top with the liquid on the brush. He wiped the excess on the top, and it impressed her, since she didn't think he'd know to do that so it didn't get everywhere. She wiggled her toes playfully, getting pure joy out of this scenario and he shot her a look. "Hold still, I'm only doing this once," he warned, placing a steadying hand on the soft skin of her foot. She watched him concentrate as he moved slowly, toe to toe, placing the base coat on each nail. She couldn't see his eyes, but knew he was concentrating fully on his task at hand, the surgeon in his taking over. Silently she watched, taking in his long fingers guiding the brush easily, his other hand holding her foot gently, keeping it steady. When he switched feet, he stole a look at her face and caught the unabashed attraction she held for him displayed in her gaze. He didn't speak though, only kept going on his procedure, not wanting to mess it up or get distracted. She leaned back, placing her hands on the table, leaning, catching him from a different perspective. She took in his strong arms, the muscles moving under the white dress shirt, his recently cropped hair, making him look as he had when she'd met him. He hadn't shaved completely this morning, leaving an ounce of scruff coming from his sideburns down to his chin, meeting in the middle, with a light mustache above his upper lip. She preferred him clean shaven, but with his hair so short, it looked good, she decided, and it did give her goose bumps as he would kiss down her body, she had to admit. It was an added sensation.

When he finished with the base, he pulled his sunglasses off and peered at her. "Any color preference?" He chided, and she knitted her brow together in adoration at the familiar line, bringing back a load of memories. She tilted her head to the side with a nip of her lip and a smile.

"You pick," she chose, speaking quietly. He took in the selection of pinks, reds, and neutral tones before deciding. He grabbed a bottle deep red nail polish and she made a mental note of his choice, reminding herself to buy some matching undergarments. She watching him shake the bottle expertly and kept a quip to herself about how he seemed to have more experience with nail polish than she would have thought, but decided to not speak, letting the comfortable moment settle amongst them.

The first stroke of the red and he gave a self-satisfied grin, she presumed at his color preference, and then preceded to continue with the brush, drawing delicate strokes down her toenails. She closed her eyes momentarily to the sensation of his left hand securely across her foot and his right fingers gently brushing her toes when he would paint one. It didn't take him as long as she would have thought, the base coat seeming to have taught him a thing or two about how to use the small bottle's brush. When the first coat was done, he went back for a second, and Kate found herself enthralled in his accuracy, never making a mistake. _The perfectionist in him_, she decided, a smile playing at her lips. And if there was one thing a surgeon needed to be good at, it was accuracy and precision. He had those down, she knew, but now she had proof. And every time she'd look at her nails, she would have a sweet reminder.

As he finished the second coat, she felt herself grow warm as he blew over her toes, his warm breath tickling her skin, causing goose bumps to rise along her legs and up her spine. He blew over each toe individually, and every once and while would cast a glance her way, catching her enjoying the moment. Kate closed her eyes, leaning her head back for a moment, before looking back down at him, an erotic thought flowing through her mind. She wasn't sure she'd ever thought that this could have been an erotic act, but now she was convinced it was a thing of fantasy. She caught his eyes as he finished, looking up at her slowly, a serious expression on his face, but a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"How about those fingers?" he asked in a husky tone, clearly pleased with the job he'd done on her toes, and anxious to finish the job. She peered at the freshly filed nails and shrugged, agreeing, with a cute grin.

"Sure," came her answer, softly, as he slid down the bench, closer to her. The feel of his hand on hers sent a shock up her spine, as her senses were heightened now due to the experience she'd just had. He glanced at her fingers and then at the colors, deciding on a shade of light pink for her nails. She cocked her head in question at his choice, as normally she would have matched her nails and her toes, but he just grinned.

"The shade of your toes is just for me." His voice was strong, making it clear his intention to keep her to himself. She felt proud and protected, enjoying that he had chosen a color for himself and a color for the rest of the world. The acceptance shined in her eyes against the sun as he brushed the base coat on her fingers, each time he touched a finger causing her little shocks. She knew with each moving moment she craved him more, wanting him more and more, but that would have to wait, because he was concentrating fully on his current task. When the base coat was finished, he placed her hands flat on the furnished wood of the table, making sure he had them spread evenly for applying the polish. He was even more precise on her fingers, she decided, the same steadying hand on hers, making her keep still, and taking his time over each nail, as her toes dried in the sunshine. He never looked up at her, his intensity showing through the knitted forehead he held, making sure he did a perfect job. Kate knew this was one of the most erotic moments she'd ever had, impressed they could share such a moment together with only few words doing such an unconventional thing.

As he finished the second coat on the last nail, he again began blowing on each finger, and about halfway through, Kate let out what was supposed to be a suppressed moan, and that same self-satisfied grin appeared over Jack's boyish face, and she knew she'd gave him the instant satisfaction he was looking for after his job well done. She caught his eyes, which were dark and deep, the greenish flecks almost buried in the deep brown of his lust for her. She leaned foreword, trying to catch his lips in hers but he leaned back at her advancement, shaking his head. "Your nails need to dry," he told her casually, sliding his dark sunglasses back on. Kate bit the inside of her cheek in frustration, narrowing her eyes. Jack's smirk was one of pure enjoyment, and she took a deep breath, trying to contain herself.

"You did a good job," she offered. He nodded.

"I'm pleasantly surprised at my abilities, as well. I guess I can add this to my resume now, it'll make me more valuable in the OR, I'm sure." His tone was joking, but it was clear to Kate was indeed impressed with himself. She laughed.

"Don't get so cocky, there, Dr. Shephard. Spinal surgeons don't usually do manicures and pedicures." She chided and he smirked.

"No, not usually. But at least now we know I can. And I give a mean massage too," he added and she raised her eyebrows, not having yet experiences that side of the man before her.

"Maybe you're in the wrong business," she suggested and he shrugged.

"Maybe I am." He stood from the table and Kate's face fell a little, feeling like their little moment of banter was dying. She wasn't ready for their new way of foreplay to be over yet. "Or maybe I'll just keep it on the side, saving it for people who should experience this kind of pampering and pleasure…" his voice drifted off and he leaned down from his tall height, his lips connecting with hers, his hand sliding around to support her neck, and she felt as if he breathed life into her soul with the kiss, while draining her of any breath she had. The kiss was intense and when he pulled back, her lips were swollen and her cheeks were pink. She couldn't see his eyes under the damned sunglasses, and at this point, it was driving her mad. She made a move to grab the glasses from his face and he caught her hand by the wrist, moving it gently back to the table. "They need to dry," he repeated. He then kissed her forehead and searched her eyes, and instead of lust, he found adoration and attraction there, and a feeling of comfort. Her need for him didn't subside, but it was enhanced with a deeper meaning, a deeper respect. They'd only been seeing each other a few months, and they were still caught somewhere between whether or not he should stay the night and whether or not he should spend too much time with Aaron. It was developing easily, not rushed, but definitely intensely, as these two people needed and cared for each other not unlike two people who'd been together for years. He had no problems welcoming himself into her house and she had no problem welcoming him into her life. She didn't know how permanent it would get, but she could only say how much she was enjoying this and hoping it continued.

The moment lasted a few beats longer than she would have thought, before he swung her legs around, landing her feet on the bench, her toes now successfully dry. This time he took her face in his two hands, tilting his head, leaning in to kiss her, his fingers light on her hair, and taking in the softness. She didn't move her hands, only enjoyed the kiss with her lips, allowing him to feel through her mouth with his tongue. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled her to a standing position and then picked her up, grasping her gently on her backside, she kept her hands gently on his shoulders, knowing she didn't want to ruin her nails on his white shirt, wrapping her thin legs around his fit waist and he gently pulled away his head from hers, the sunglasses still separating their eyes.

"What do you say we go test how those red toes look against those white sheets upstairs?"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! :-D I love these little dabbles of Kate delight, they're fun to write. I have a tattoo one coming too….mmmm who doesn't love Doctor Jack's tattoos? Thank you again to LostBeth for both this prompt and the tattoo one coming soon. On to working on the update for 'To Keep You'. _

_Let me know how you liked this ;-)_


	7. My Missing Puzzle Piece, Part 1

Missing Scene 7: "My Missing Puzzle Piece"

Since Jack and Kate never got to do Valentine's Day before Adam (according to the show/my time line since I have them getting together in April and the show has them breaking up in September) I figured I'd give a Valentine's Day twist to Kate's 30th birthday, which would be when they first get together that May, when Aaron's still two. This takes place after the missing piece I wrote where they go to Jack's apartment. They are still not living together.

This is for Jimelda, who requested a Valentine's Day scene, and Lostbeth, who requested a scene about MF's sexy tattoos. I'm pretty excited about combining these two ideas. Lets see how this goes…

PS-this is Part1 of a 2Part chapter.

* * *

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Kate looked up from her book, her face flushing a little. They had just put Aaron to bed, and were trying to be a normal couple, containing themselves from ripping each other's clothes off as had been the norm recently. She was trying to concentrate on the book she was in the middle of and he was finishing up some files and notes on her coffee table. However, his hand would keep straying to slide over the smooth skin of her legs and she would every once in a while slide her fingers through his cropped hair at the base of his neck. As always, neither would give in, as they were both too stubborn.

"My birthday?" Kate asked incredulously, forgetting he even knew when that was. He smirked and she admired his adorable face.

"Yeah…you're going to be thirty next week. Did you forget?"

"I tried to," she mumbled, twisting an unruly curl. Jack just grinned.

"I have an idea if you're interested." He prompted, leaning back against the couch, as her legs slid over his lap. He rested his arms over them.

"Oh yeah?" she quirked an eyebrow playfully. "And what's that?"

"I think we should get away, for the weekend." She raised her eyebrows at this and he waited patiently for her response.

"To where?" she inquired.

"Santa Barbara. Or Santa Monica. Or Malibu. Somewhere on the coast. You, me, the beach, a couple coronas…" he drifted off as he locked eyes with her, massaging her calves. She tilted her head, her eyes squinting.

"What about Aaron?" She threw out there, though she was tempted to ask Veronica to stay the weekend without asking Jack.

"My mom said she'd watch him." He said it nonchalantly but Kate drew to a firm sitting position, eyeing him.

"Your mother? Watch Aaron? It's been over thirty years since she's watched a two year old, Jack."

"But she's a mother, Kate. And she's watched him before."

"We were house hunting down the street from her house and he was an _infant_," she stressed the word. There had been one time, almost two years ago, when they had wanted to go to an open house while Jack was helping Kate search for a home. Margo had offered to watch the baby, seeming almost too content with the idea for Kate, but on Jack's insistence, Kate had reluctantly agreed. They had been gone an hour, and though Jack had been very self-satisfied when they had arrived back to see Margo on the couch, the napping child in her arms, Kate had still been unsure, and would never admit defeat.

"He'll be fine. And besides, she was a very good mother. You don't just forget those things." He chuckled, eyeing her. She lowered her gaze thoughtfully and then sighed.

"All right," she drew out. He grinned from ear to ear and she rolled her eyes as he reached for his laptop.

"I know just the place."

"Just like that, huh? Shouldn't you call and ask your mom first?"

"No. I already did. She agreed, and was quite excited actually." Kate gave him a glare and he just grinned wider, if possible. "I knew you'd say yes," he shrugged, once again, very happy with himself. She just laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

Kate closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze in her hair from the rolled-down window. She hadn't been on a trip without running from the law longer than she could remember and she was relishing in the sun and the warm weather. Jack smiled appreciatively from the driver's seat, taking in her dark curls blowing in the wind and her peaceful demeanor. He knew she needed a break from her everyday life, and as far as he could tell, a little fun. He hadn't been around for much of Aaron's infancy and first year and hadn't been able to help her escape or give her some time off, and he wanted to enjoy the fact he could do that now.

Kate laughed lightly to herself and Jack peered at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just haven't done anything like this since I was a teenager, I think. I can't even remember."

"And that's why we're doing it. I figured you could use a little mini-vacation."

"I still can't believe your mom agreed to watch Aaron for the weekend and that he willingly agreed to stay with her. He's never even really met her."

"I'm sure the promise of ice cream and Star Wars didn't exactly hurt." He chided, chuckling. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Star Wars…corrupting him already."

"What? He's a little boy and that's what little boys watch."

"He's two, Jack."

"And I think that's even a little late to start the learning process." He reached across the seat and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it back, briefly wondering if this was all a dream, before catching his handsome smile assuring her it wasn't. She grinned back, and looked back out the window, wondering when her life had gotten so peaceful and easy.

It wasn't long before they saw the ocean and Malibu came into view. Kate slid on her sunglasses to be able to better view the scenery and sat forward excitedly.

"What's the plan?" she asked, and Jack could sense the thrill in her voice. He shrugged easily.

"There is no plan. Whatever you want. We can check into the hotel at noon, and drop our stuff if you want and then stroll from there." They were silent as Kate took in the sights, and Jack maneuvered the old Ford through the streets, heading toward a hotel on the beach. When he parked under the chic overhang of the hotel to check in, Kate pulled her sunglasses off, blinking.

"Jack, what…where…" she couldn't see to form the words and he touched the tip of her petite nose.

"This is our hotel. I'm going to go check in and get our room and then we'll park and settle in. You can change if you want, or whatever. Then we'll head out. Sound okay?"

All Kate could do was nod, her eyes wide, and her face a mix of surprise and excitement. Jack knew she hadn't been well off as a child, coming from a small farm town in Iowa, and he enjoyed being able to spoil her in ways she hadn't experienced. The Wyndham hotel was one of the nicest on the strip and had a beautiful view from the suite he had gotten for the long weekend. And since he couldn't take her out of California for the next ten years, he decided that spoiling her this way would have to do. And secretly he wouldn't mind having her to himself for a few days. Oceanside was about 80 miles south of Los Angeles, and he grinned as all the opportunities to get to enjoy themselves came to his mind.

Coming back out with the key, he parked the truck and carried their bags up to their room. Kate stared at the fancy, chic décor of the beach hotel the entire way up to the room, and Jack silently enjoyed her wide-eyed excitement. When he opened the door, Kate gasped lightly, taking in the bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket by the coral plush couch, glasses beside it, a large bouquet of daisies on the table, and a few different sized presents on the table. She knew Jack and one thing he didn't do well was understatement. Jack was always above and beyond. Her hand covered her mouth as she peered around the suite, before walking to the balcony over looking the ocean. When she turned to face him, her eyes were twinkling with gratitude and shock.

"Jack, this is too much. You didn't have to do this." She tried to reason, and he tried to stay easy-going as he saw a wall building. He shook his head, approaching her.

"Kate, you deserve all of this."

They stood in silence for a moment before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you. This is amazing."

"It's my pleasure," and he meant it because seeing her face made it all worth it for him. "Happy Birthday." He pulled her into an embrace and they stood together for a moment before he took a breath. "What would you like to do first?" She pulled back, a mischievous smile on her face, and peered toward the open balcony door.

"I think I could use some sun…" she began shyly. He chuckled.

"Sun, it is."

* * *

Kate sipped her Corona and look on appreciatively at the blue Pacific Ocean before her. She hadn't been able to enjoy the beauty of the beach or the ocean without chasing a small child around, and being able to lie on her back on the warm sand under the hot sun and sip a refreshingly cold beverage was quickly riding up the charts as one of her favorite things. And the tattooed man beside her was making her relaxing time all the more enjoyable. They had chosen a quiet part of the beach on the hotel's section, and were taking in the comfortable silence between them as they listened to the soft music playing from the cabana where they purchased their beers and the roll of the waves on the beach.

"I never thought I would have missed that sound," Kate spoke with a smile, breaking the silence. Jack looked over at her curiously, sliding his dark, black sunglasses on so he could see her past the bright sun.

"What sound?"

"The waves." Kate slid her sunglasses on and looked in Jack's direction, catching his handsome features, complete with light scruff, and his colorful array of tattoos. She surveyed the shapes and designs on his arms, and the looked back up to his face.

"Yeah, it took me a while to be able to sleep in a quiet room," he agreed. He took a sip of his beer; a drip of condensation falling to his strong chest and Kate watched the droplet, licking her lips.

"You know something, you never told me what those mean," Kate changed the subject, gesturing with her beer toward his upper arm. His brow furrowed.

"What what means?" he questioned, choosing to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. She giggled, adjusting her light blue bathing suit top.

"Your tattoos. You never told me what they mean."

"Oh," he laughed lightly and shrugged, taking a long sip from the bottle.

"Oh?" Kate pressed, flipping on to her stomach. Jack's eyes drifted down her tone body and he took in her beauty.

"It's not something I'm proud of, Kate. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, where did you get them?" she pressed, trying to sound innocent and unexcited, when in reality, she was dying to know. There were many things she was still trying to uncover about the man before her, and the artwork was one of them.

"I got the main one in Thailand. I added to it here later." He offered up, taking in her raised eyebrow.

"Thailand, huh? That's where you learned to play poker right?" Jack laughed at the question.

"Yes, Kate."

"So," she sipped her beer playfully, teasing him. "Why Thailand?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why get them there? What's the significance?" Jack shook his head at her stubbornness.

"A woman I met there did them. I'm not exactly proud of them."

"What do they mean?"

"Kate…" Jack warned as she pressed him with the question. He enjoyed their banter most of the time, but he didn't feel like divulging secrets from his past.

"What? We're sleeping together, I think I should get to know." At this, he began laughing, taking in her innocent demeanor and shrug, with her easy-going smile.

"Because we're sleeping together, you think you should know? You're grasping at straws, I think," he shook his head at her, and drank the rest of his beer. She watched him, trying to read him.

"You're not proud of them?"

"I've told you before, I have my reasons, and I don't want to put them out there. End of conversation."

"I think you hate them." She said it nonchalantly, leaning her head down onto her folded arms, catching his scoff from the corner of her eye.

"You think I hate them?" He repeated, surprised by such a bold statement.

"Yeah. Why else wouldn't you want to talk about them?"

"Because their personal," he stated, seemingly put off that she would think such a thing. She shrugged again.

"Okay." She let the conversation drop into silence and he didn't press it, though, for some reason, he didn't think that would be last he'd hear about it.

"Want another beer?" he asked, moving to a sitting position. She lifted her head and grinned, the conversation and his snappy responses forgotten.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Kate hummed to herself as she put her long, silver earings on, glancing at the sun beginning to set out the balcony of their suite bedroom. She was still so in awe of what was going on—Jack bringing her here, the champagne still chilling, the enjoyable sun they had gotten that afternoon, even the light buzz she was shocked she still had from the few beers they had drank—and was trying to piece together what this all meant. She didn't want to over think things, but now, with Aaron, she couldn't afford not to. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the teal blue strapless cotton dress highlighting her straightened chocolate hair, and dark eye makeup showing off the hazel flecks in her eyes. Smoothing the fabric, she decided that this weekend would be fun, and she would not worry about any other implications or consequences and would just enjoy herself. What harm could that be? They had already called Margo and Aaron was being very good and having a wonderful time, what else did she have to worry about. A smile lighting her face at the prospect of a night of pure, uninhibited fun, Kate opened the door to her bathroom and made her way into the main area of the suite. Her step hitched as she saw Jack, his black dress shirt hanging off a chair, a white tank on his slim, fit body, his khaki dress pants fitting his hips perfectly. His tattoos were fully exposed to her hungry eyes, not too mention the rest of his fit physique. He was opening the champagne bottle, as he strained lightly to pop the cork, she watch the muscles in his arms flex before the cork came easily off and he poured them two glasses. She began walking again, her strappy heels clicking the tiled floor, and Jack turned, a grin on his freshly-shaved face. Kate smiled shyly back; reached for the glass of bubbly liquid he was offering her.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful, Kate."

She smiled appreciatively and glanced him over. "Thank you." Setting the glass down, he reached for the dress shirt and slid it over his shoulders, making his way to his bathroom to tuck in his shirt privately. Kate peered out the window at the rolling waves on the beach, and then called out to Jack.

"Have you spent a lot of time here?" She inquired, always longing to learn new things about him. He emerged from the bathroom, the crisp black shirt tucked in to the well-fitting pants, and this time she smiled, taking him in. He raised an eyebrow kiddingly and she blushed a little.

"Not too much. I had a conference here a few years back, before the crash, and really enjoyed the nightlife and the area. I've wanted to come back for a while. I figured it was a good place for a little weekend adventure." He approached her with his glass and held it up. "A toast to your birthday."

"A toast to your always going above and beyond." He laughed despite himself and she giggled as they clinked their glasses together and took their first sip. "Really, Jack. This is amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Like I said, you deserve this. It's about time we had a little out-of-town fun. And you haven't even opened your presents yet." Kate gave him a playful warning look as he moved to the table where the few different sized boxes lay.

"Jack.." she drew out, shyly following him. He picked up the first one, a smaller-sized box, and handed it to her.

"I think you'll like these things, but if not, they're always returnable and exchangeable and we can get you something you like." Kate set her glass down on the table and took the neatly wrapped box in both hands. Staring at it, she tried to guess what it might in her head, and watched as Jack impatiently waited for her to open it. He had a self-satisfied smile on but Kate could see insecurity and unsure-ness underneath the surface. She pulled off the silver wrapping and opened the leather box. Inside lay a women's watch, a silver Rolex with diamonds around the face. Kate gasped as she looked at the piece.

"Oh my gosh, Jack! It's beautiful!" She pulled it out of the case and slid it over her small wrist. Jack reach out and buckled it and Kate stared at the watch, in awe and shock, as it shimmered on her wrist. "It fits perfectly." She leaned up and kissed him, very grateful for such a caring person to share her birthday with.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" She reached for the other two, opening the bigger of the two first, finding a designer handbag in the box. "Oh, Jack," she sighed as she pulled it out, smelling the new leather and touching its soft creases.

"It's Coach." He supplied. "It reminded me of you."

"I love it. I can't wait to use it!" She again kissed him, smiling the brightest smile he thought he'd ever seen from her. Reaching for the smaller one, he handed it to her.

"Now this one is not really a gift but I want you to have it, because I feel like you should." She opened the little box and it was a key. She gave him a questioning look and his face flushed a little.

"It's to my apartment. I just…I dunno…it was nice coming home to you the other day, and I'd like you to be able to get in without jimmying the lock," He cracked a grin and Kate giggled, recalling the moment. "And Aaron slept really well there and I just..it was nice having my apartment feel like a home. I want you to have it. And use it. Please." Kate's heart swelled at the look of unabashed love on his face and she reached up behind his head and pulled his lips to hers. When they pulled back, she felt like she was pouring her soul into his eyes.

"I will. We will." Her look was intense and he pulled her to him, sliding his long arm around her waist. She held the key in her palm tightly as his lips found hers again, and before she knew it she was back against the table. As she began lifting her leg up over his hip, he pulled back, his breathing slightly labored and looked down at her, searching her eyes and catching glimpses of her swollen lips.

"Do you still want to go out?" he asked her, his voice low and husky, causing shocks to run through her system. She could feel his arousal against her and she contemplated ripping his shirt off and letting him take her right there on the kitchen table.

She decided the longer they waited, though, the better it would be.

"Yes." She could see the desire in his eyes, but gave him points when he simply lifted her gently off the table and let go of her, straightening his shirt.

"Okay. Let's go out."

* * *

So I know you guys have been dying for an update, so I'm going to post this and then post part 2 Tuesday morning. It'll involve another conversation about infamous tattoos, more descriptions of their weekend, and even maybe a steamy scene (mwhahah). Look for a To Keep You this week as well. I'm pulling out all the stops to get these chapters posted (including sleep LOL) so bare with me, I will get them done.

:-D Thank you for all your constant support and reviews. I hope you like Part 1…Part 2 will be even greater.


	8. My Missing Puzzle Piece, Part 2

Missing Scene 7 Part 2

The music was loud and sexy as they entered the bar, a classy place Kate would describe as almost stuffy, full of men in suits and women in expensive dresses. She hadn't really known what to expect when Jack had suggested this particular place, but he had been before and she trusted his judgment. But now, walking through the high-class place, she felt subconscious and out of place. Jack held a hand to her lower back, guiding her through the crowd to the bar. She tried to look confident as she stood beside him as he ordered himself a gin and tonic, and ordered her a glass of white wine. She accepted the glass and took a long sip, hoping it would allow her reservations to leave her alone.

They had enjoyed dinner at a beautiful restaurant overlooking the harbor, and then had went to a wine bar for a couple glasses before walking down the street to this high-rise lounge. People were dancing on the dance floor to the DJ, and Kate watched the group curiously, taking in the people around her. She felt her dress was bright and out of place, and wished she had worn a different pair of heels. Her skin tingled as his breath caressed her neck.

"You look beautiful." A smile grew on her lips and her tension drifted away a little, allowing her to take in the music.

The thing that always surprised about their recent relationship, and even before he has left her and Aaron the first time, was how little she knew about his life before the island, and how weird it still felt sometimes be out with him, in a normal world. She had struggled to overcome all the things that had happened on the last few days there, not to mention the entire experience, and almost every time she looked at Aaron she was reminded of what, and who, they left behind. Was this a common occurrence for him? She knew that doctors, especially single ones, often partook in these kinds of adventures and social exchanges, but for him…she felt he seemed out of place. But then, when she glanced up at him, in his black dress shirt and steel gray blazer, with his hair neatly cropped and his face cleanly shaven, she realized there was still much to know about man before her. Including the tattoos he so innocently exposed to her and yet refused to tell her anything about.

He smiled down at her and worried what she was thinking. She looked awfully shy and a little uncomfortable, and he wished he had maybe not chosen this place for them. He wanted to show her a good time, and he enjoyed spoiling her. But he also knew that this wasn't her scene, exactly. She came from a past of Iowa farmland and running from the law, how in the world was she supposed to understand his lifestyle? He forgot sometimes how little they had in common when it came to their past lives. They couldn't be more different in that respect, he thought as he rubbed her lower back with comfort. He knew she enjoyed going out and dancing, but she had only told him that, they didn't get that opportunity back home, and now, standing next to her and her doe eyes, he wasn't sure she had been telling the truth. And ironically, that didn't surprise him, remembering their Island time and the many occasions she had lied to him to protect herself. He understood her now, but then, he hadn't been sure what he had gotten himself into, falling in love with her.

Sipping her wine, probably a little too fast honestly, she was feeling the rush of warmth through her chest as the alcohol set in. She wasn't sure she believed this was Jack's speed, but tried to encourage herself to loosen up, and become more comfortable. She took a deep breath and turned to face him at the bar, choosing to focus her attention on him, as she could see other women taking an interest. And if there was one thing Kate didn't like, it was sharing her men. Especially this one.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a dancer." She chided, giving him the cute grin he enjoyed so much. He shrugged, his face flushing a little.

"I wouldn't really call myself a 'dancer', per say, but I have my moments." He leaned his elbow against the bar, casually leaning against it so that his body towered over hers, but his head dipped closer. "I thought you liked to dance."

"I do...but this is not quite the same kind of setting I'm used to." Kate's eyes dropped momentarily and if the light in the lounge had been brighter, he would have seen her red cheeks.

"As opposed to what? The kitchen?" He chuckled, calling her out, having caught her a week ago putting on a show in her kitchen one evening when she was sure no one was watching. She gave a face of mock shock before raising an eyebrow.

"Did you like what you saw?" He knew that tone, she was growing more comfortable. He laughed, raising his eyebrows in slight surprise at her insinuating tone.

"I always do." She giggled a little at his response before she glanced past him and then back up at him.

"There's a group of women checking you out." His eyes widened a little at this familiar line, remembering a night, a few years ago, but let it roll off his shoulders, responding to her instead of thinking about that past mistake.

"Oh yeah?" was his first response as he watched her watch them.

"Yeah. I think they like what they see."

"Do you?" He brought her gaze back up to his eyes with his forward question, making it clear he didn't care who was checking him out, he was only focused on one thing. And she appreciated the gesture. And the look he was giving her.

She looked him up and down playfully. "Mmm…yeah, I think I do." He pulled her closer with his free hand, their hips bumping slightly, and Kate was slightly surprised by the motion. She laughed a little, almost thinking it was in spite of the girls staring at his adorable backside.

"I know I do," he practically growled into her ear. Kate could feel her heart speed up a little and the goosebumps slide up her skin as he caressed right above her own backside with his thumb. He finished his drink quickly, and set the glass down. The attentive bartender refilled it quickly, and Jack nodded his thanks, the bartender putting it on his tab. Taking another sip, he looked down at Kate, who had also finished her wine. "Want to dance?" His lips were directly above hers, and she thought for a moment about taking them with hers, but chose to go against the desire, unsure of how he'd react to the public display of affection.

"Sure," she whispered with a nod, and he took her hand, leading her out onto the large, well-filled dance floor. The music was sultry, sexy, and he pulled her close, holding her against him. She wouldn't describe it as intense dancing, and more as foreplay, as there wasn't much the back of her body didn't feel of the front of his. Truthfully, she thought the dancing might be the most intense session of foreplay they'd had yet, as he knew just how to move her body against his, creating just the kind of friction he would display off the dance floor, his breath was warm on the side of her neck as he dipped his head, and she felt his free hand slide around her hip to the front, holding her tightly against his strong body. Kate let herself get lost in the motions and the feel of him against her, and before she knew it, to her slight dismay, he was whisking her back off the floor for a drink. As she was catching her breath, and wishing for cold air to cool her down, he tilted her head quickly with his finger and caught her lips in a brief kiss. She could taste the spice of the gin on his lips and it made her want more, but he pulled away with a cocky smile as the bartender slid their now full glasses back to them.

Jack looked down at Kate who unabashedly drank her wine in search of refreshment from the warm bar, and felt more attracted to her than he ever had. Her hair was flowing down her back, a little wild from the evening and dancing, and he realized he wasn't sure he had noticed how long it was until just now. He liked it straight, thought it made her look professional and classy, but he enjoyed her natural beauty with her wild curls and bare face, no make-up covering her adorable freckles. She looked beautiful all dressed up, and he enjoyed seeing her in this different environment and this different light, but he decided his favorite 'Kate' was the ripped jeans, tight tee shirt, curly-haired Kate who made him strive to be more relaxed and fun. That didn't surprise him though, as he was always more of a 'girl-next-door' kind of guy. Kate chewed her bottom lip, and the sight brought him back to reality.

"Let's get out of here." He replied to her action, motioning to the bartender to pay the tab. Kate reached for the check, but Jack pushed her hand away.

"Jack.." she drew out, reaching again. He looked at her, questioning.

"What?"

"Let me get it." She insisted. He laughed and shook his head, letting the bartender run his card and then signing the receipt.

"It's your birthday weekend. You're not paying for anything." Jack could feel the rush of the alcohol through his veins and knew that if he felt tipsy, Kate must be close to drunk. Her eyes were a little wider than normal, but in a cute way, and she had a permanent grin across her pretty face. Taking her hand, he led her to the elevator to take them down to the street. They entered the empty lift, and he held her hand until the door closed. As soon as it closed, he swept her into his arms, pinning her against the back of the elevator, his lips finding her immediately. He loved the surprised squeal she let out as he had grabbed her and he longed for more noises from her. His hands slid to her hips, pulling them to his and she moaned at the motion, encouraging him more. His lips found her neck and she giggled.

"Jack…someone could walk in any second…" she breathed, not wanting to push him away but not wanting to be embarrassed either. A hand found its way into her soft brown hair, caressing the back of her head so it did not hit the wall of the lift, and she melted into him, relishing in the feel of his arms around her and being the center of his attention. There was no other feeling like it, she decided, as he breathed life into her soul with another kiss. No one else could effect her the way he could and make her die for more of him every second, like he could. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and saw the elevator cling for the first floor, and he reluctantly, but quickly stood, stepping back from her as she straightened her dress where he had bunched it up over her hips, trying to reach for areas as she laughed lightly, pushing his hands away, knowing she didn't want anyone seeing the small black panties she reserved only for him.

Jack strode from the elevator, pulling her laughing, red-faced form to the sidewalk. Once outside, he looked around, deciding whether to walk or grab a cab. Kate teetered a little on her tall heels, and Jack steadied her, surveying her state.

"You okay?" He half-laughed, taking in her glossy eyes and laughing grin. She nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah!" she laughed, breathing out a happy sigh. Jack opted for a cab, reaching his hand out to wave one over, while taking care to not let her waiver on her feet too much. The yellow car arrived in front of them quickly, and Jack helped Kate into the back, sliding in next to her. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, and her hand rested on his as it rested on her thigh. "Thank you for tonight, Jack. It was amazing."

His heart swelled at her words, that being his intention all along. "You're welcome, Kate. It was my pleasure."

When they arrived back at the hotel, she convinced Jack for one more drink. (_"Please Jack, just one more. I'm not ready for the night to end." He laughed playfully, "All right, Kate. One more.")_ Entering the hotel bar, they took a seat at the bar, and as Jack ordered them drinks, Kate pulled a hair elastic from her purse, tying her long locks up onto her head. When Jack looked back her, he surveyed her new look. Their conversation was that of a drunk night of stress-less fun, and as they laughed and talked, they both found a new appreciation for the other, enjoying this new sense of fun without boundaries, no child to tuck in, no work to do, no place to be. They talked about their evening, her past birthdays and just general topics like the Red Sox. It wasn't long though before the alcohol brought out the best in her, and a specific topic came back up.

"So tell me now." Her dead-pan tone caused him to eye her curiously.

"Tell you what?"

"What they mean." She gestured to his arm and he rolled his eyes, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Kate…" came out in a warning tone and in response, she shook her head defiantly.

"Ask me anything, Jack," she bargained, "and I will tell you the truth. But then you must do the same and tell me about those tattoos." She touched his arm for emphasis and he could feel his desire for her grow a few degrees. He enjoyed her stubbornness just as much as it made him curse her. Sighing deeply, he contemplated for a moment before responding.

"All right." He paused, trying to decide if what he was about to ask her was uncalled for. "Why did you sleep with Sawyer?" The question was unexpected and caused Kate to falter, breaking her smiling resolve. Her eyes widened for a moment, and she felt as though he had sobered her with that one question. It was a long, almost tense moment as she thought of her answer, and he waited patiently, watching her, trying to think of every possible answer that could slip from her lips. She finally met his gaze, and Kate took a long, nervous breath.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure, to be honest with you. I was sure he was going to die, that we all might die, and you were so upset with me for asking you to do the surgery. It just sort of happened," She paused, staring at her hands where they rested on the bar, "and I'm _so_ sorry you saw it on the cameras. And I'm so sorry I did it. I didn't love him. I never did. I just…" she drifted off, not raising her eyes. Jack took in her words, no anger, no rage. There was jealousy there, and sure, somewhere in the back of his mind he would be angry later, but she was here with him now. He had gotten her rescued, gotten her home safely. He pursed his lips together.

"And the other times?" he continued. Kate's eyes shot up to his and searched his face, curious of the meaning of his question. His eyes danced with a dull ache and she could tell she had hurt him somewhere deep with her actions.

"I was mad at you." She stated, keeping her eyes locked with his. He searched hers, now curious.

"Why?"

"Because of her."

"Who? Juliet?"

"Yes. You brought her back and were practically living with her. She replaced me." Jack could tell he had hurt her equally.

"I wasn't sleeping with her, Kate." Jack stated, almost condescendingly.

"No, but I didn't know that. And maybe you would have. I know you kissed her." Her eyes fell again to her hands.

"I know. I heard her tell you." Her eyes moved to his face at this and he nodded. "I was awake when she told you. She knew."

"Knew you were awake?" Kate asked, unsure what he meant. He shook his head.

"No. She knew," he paused, taking a breath his expression changing to one she recognized, the one he'd had all evening, "how I felt about you." He felt very much the same way this time as he did the last time he told her he loved her, but couldn't bring himself to say the words. He watched her eyes widen a little before a small smile broke across her features. It was fleeting though, for she still felt sorrow for what she did.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She whispered. He lifted her head with a finger, gazing into her green eyes, taking her in. He shook his head.

"I am too." They stayed like this for a moment before she remembered their agreement. She raised her eyebrows and pulled back expectantly.

"So…tell me." She kept a straight face as his broke into a grin and he shook his head. He put money down on the bar for the bartender and took her hand, standing.

"Come with me. And then I'll tell you."

"You know, you keep stalling…I'm beginning to wonder if they mean anything." Kate spoke as Jack led her to their room. "I mean, are you trying to make up a meaning because you don't have one? Because that's fine, just say so." At their door, he stopped and faced her.

"They mean something Kate. They all do. I wouldn't have gotten them if they didn't." He said it softly as he led her into the room. He removed his shoes, and jacket and she followed him into the master bedroom, all the more curious what he was going to tell her. He stood at the end of the bed for a moment, his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought before he looked up at her and beckoned her with his eyes.

"Come here," he spoke. Kate wondered over, barefoot now too, and marveled again at their height difference as she stared up to his unreadable eyes. His hands slid to her slip and he unzipped the blue dress, and it slid from Kate's body, pooling at her feet. Her hands immediately, though unsure, rose to Jack's chest and she began the buttons of his shirt. He pushed her hands away gently though, with a slight shake of his head.

"Not yet," he began, "lay down." She raised an eyebrow curiously but did so anyway. Once she was on the bed, feeling slightly exposed as she was far more undressed than him, he left the room for a moment, and when he returned, turned on of the lights beside the bed on, illuminating Kate's freckled skin slightly, enough so he could see. He then removed his dress shirt so his tattoo was completely exposed to her eyes. He moved on to the bed, rolling beside her, his face almost expressionless, and for a brief moment, Kate wondered if she should have asked what they meant. Maybe this was something she didn't want to hear, she wondered. She then noticed he had a pen in his hand. His hand lightly grasped her small hip gently.

"If I tell you Kate," he stammered, "these are personal things and I'd like them to stay between you and me. Okay?" She nodded emphatically.

"Of course, Jack." She replied, her eyes locked with his. He took the bed, and climbed above her, so he was between her legs. He took the pen in his hand and moved both his hands to her right hip, concentrating. Kate tensed immediately, unsure of his next move and he looked up at her with a grin.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled a little and she followed with an embarrassed laugh. His eyes were so intense, she wasn't really sure what was about to happen until he touched the black pen to her skin, ever so gently, and began drawing. Kate's breath was still, she was practically not breathing, taking in the man before her, drawing a design on her hip with a pen. Neither spoke for what seemed like a long moment and she couldn't see exactly what he was drawing from her propped up position. After some time, he spoke, but didn't look at her.

"I'm sure you can guess what the '5' means," he started, continuing to concentrate one her hip and the pen sliding across the delicate skin. It tickled her, but she fought to stay still. "The symbols are the ones I received in Thailand. I went there after my divorce because I was still very much not over what had happened. I'm not sure if you know the story, but she had an affair because I was never around. I shouldn't have married her in the first place, I know that now, but I did love her and I was not in a good place after she left. So I went to Thailand, to get far away from everything," Kate watched him speak, and watched the electricity in his expression as he spoke, "I met a women there, and 'marking' people was her gift, that she could read people and mark them with how she saw them. I followed her, one day, and confronted her about it. She told me what she saw, and I then made her tattoo it on me. That was the first one." He took a moment to blow across her sensitive skin and Kate practically moaned at the feeling of his breath, but held it in. She knew the ink wasn't wet, that it was just for emphasis. She waited, because she knew the meaning had to come next. He looked up and caught her eyes, and she was surprised by the intensity, and also the softness he held as he gazed at her. "She told me I was a leader. But that that made me lonely and angry. And when she said it, even though I had never considered myself a leader, I knew she was right. And I wanted it. So I made her do it." Kate took in his emotional statement, and she realized the reason he wouldn't tell her what they meant is because they were deeply emotional to him. They were still open wounds.

"You don't have to tell me what the rest mean," Kate whispered as he blew across her hip again. She realized now, he was simulating the process, making her feel as though she was receiving one. Making her feel what it's like to be vulnerable and exposed. It was a way of understanding him, understanding why they were so important and so secret. When she caught his eyes, they were darker now, and as he sat back and surveyed his work, he smiled a small smile in acceptance. And then he pulled his tank off and pulled his belt out of his khakis before leaning over her, resting an arm above her head so he could catch her eyes and not crush her with his weight. He searched her eyes for acceptance and he found it there, amongst adoration.

"It's not about that, Kate. It's just about you understanding that just because I have them on my body, doesn't mean I got them for everyone else to see. I needed them for me to heal from my own demons. Does that make sense?" His voice was a whisper, his body hovering above her, and she knew she couldn't wait anymore. She understood, of course she did. If anyone had secrets in this world, she had a million, and she knew what it was like to have them displayed before the world in an unprotected fashion, to be exposed. She didn't wish that on him.

Kate brought her un-tattooed hip up, wrapping the leg around his waist as it was above her, pulling it on to her with that leg and their lips crashed into the other's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to portray her acceptance for the man above her, maybe even her love for him, in the passionate kiss, wishing to reassure him and show him that suddenly the colorful markings didn't matter, neither did their meaning. They were just a part of him, like any of the part, like the part she was reaching for and causing him to moan hungrily against her lips. She undid his khakis, pushing them off with her white polished toes. He devoured her body, and Kate closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. When she opened them, caught the tattoo with her eyes, she smiled at the sudden meanings of them, making her appreciate them, and him, all the more. And then she looked down at her hip and caught the symbol he had drawn there. It was a shaded Irish trinity symbol, and her heart swelled. She thought it was poignant and very symbolizing itself. When his gaze came back up to meet hers, almost sensing her distraction, she simply smiled at him, inviting him back up to her.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear. She could feel him slightly tremble at the words as he leaned back from kissing her shoulder to lock with her eyes. He nodded, his eyes dark and consuming.

"Okay," was all he whispered as he connected them and she suddenly felt like she knew more about the man above her that she had the entire time she'd known him up until this point.

* * *

Kate awoke the next morning to the tight grip of the man behind her. His arm was draped protectively over her body, snuggling her up to his back, and his breathing was still deep, indicating he was still very much asleep. They had been up very late, much later than she could say she'd been up in years, and though she missed Aaron, she enjoyed that she didn't have to rush off to get him before he woke Jack. The sun shone in through the curtains and a breeze was coming from where they'd left the balcony door open after they'd moved their escapades outside on it for a second round. She grinned at the memory and though she wished to snuggle deeper into his arms, knew she needed a glass of water for her parched mouth. Shunning the alcohol they had consumed, she slid quietly from his grasp and made her way to the kitchen area of the suite. Grabbing a cup, she caught her reflection in a mirror across from the counter, and her gaze fell on the mark on her hip. Smiling softly, her hand slid down to the small drawing, and she wished for a moment it was real and that it would stay forever, symbolizing all they had learned about each other the night before. The smile still lighting her face, she poured herself a glass of water before quietly making her way back to the room. He was on his back now, still very much asleep, a peaceful look across his face. She climbed back into the large, very comfortable, king size bed and wished she had this one back in her own house.

Peering at him, his arm was stretched out along her pillow, revealing his brightly colored tattoos hidden underneath. She moved to lay below them and ran a finger along the dark lines, tracing them. They still turned her on, even not knowing what they meant, but she knew she wouldn't ask again. If he wanted to offer up the information, she would take it, but until then, they could be his secret. It took two lines of tracing before his weight shifted and he rolled over, encompassing her with his weight and other arm.

"It's morning already?" he groaned in her shoulder and she giggled.

"Headache?" she asked curiously, still unsure how she didn't have one herself. He nodded against her shoulder.

"Mmhmm," his voice was throaty and deep with morning as she shifted so he was spooning her again, he head resting on the colorful designs she had just been tracing.

"Want me to get you something?" she replied, rubbing that hand that had landed by her breast. She felt him shake his head.

"No, just stay here with me. Let's sleep a little longer." He encouraged, and she could tell he needed it. Laughing she agreed.

"All right. But I don't want to waste all weekend in bed. There's lots to do and see!" she spoke excitedly. His hand traveled south and she gasped.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend all weekend in bed? Because I definitely could…" he drifted off as he repositioned over her. She raised an eyebrow and he took in her small design he had drawn.

"I thought you just said you wanted to go back to sleep." She giggled as he ran his finger over the small symbol, and when he looked back up at her, she knew sleep was far from his mind.

"I changed my mind," he chuckled and then playfully growled as he moved back up to her ear, "Any thoughts on getting that permanently?"

* * *

_So there you have it, kids. I loved writing it so I hope you loved reading. _

_Thoughts, Lostbeth? Hope you liked the tattoo part. _

_This was based off the Glee version of Teenage Dream because I kept feeling like what they were doing was very teenageish…just through it out there lol. _

_Reviews are love….. __ And if you review well, you'll get the TO KEEP YOU chapter sooner….not to bribe you or anything :-P_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
